Lost Memories of Love
by DreamDuelist
Summary: Before going to Duel Academy, Jaden lost his memories of his past. Now four people come to Duel Academy to help regain his memories in Japan with his friends but a dark past comes back try to kill him. JadenxAlexis Completed
1. Prologue

**Me**: Hi, this is my first story in Fanfic so I hope you like it. Also it's takes place in the first season with the shadow riders.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own YuGiOh GX or Detective Conan, only the story.**

* * *

**Lost Memories ****of Love**

_Prologue_

In the Slifer Dorm, Jaden and the crew gather in Chazz's room with the Detective and the suspects to figure out who stole their spirit keys, all expect Jaden.

"Where's that slacker?" Chazz yelled.

"Did he forget to come to?" Chazz asked.

"Chazz, first, don't call Jaden a slacker and second, he said that he's not coming." Alexis said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, that what he said plus he did look a little down today."

"All right, lets start without him."

"We can't start without all of them." The Detective said.

"Then I'll get Jaden." Alexis said.

Alexis walk out of Chazz's room to find Jaden. Then she found him quicker than she thought. He was at the corner of the Silfer Red Dorm looking at his cell phone.

"So what are you doing here and not with the guys in Chazz's room?" Alexis asked.

"Huh oh, it you Alexis." Jaden surprised

"Jaden, you look a little distracted, want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm done, lets go." Jaden said while hiding his cell phone. She was suspicious about what his hiding while walking to Chazz's room. Finally the conversation started. Then Chazz started his investigation and pointed out the suspects but Jaden knows he's missing someone.

"But Chazz you really think your cards are your proof. If you say that people will think your crazy and won't be proof to the court." Jaden pointed out.

"So do you have any proof, Sherlock?" Chazz said.

"Yes, I do Chazz. I like to first point out how could they find the keys with out knowing where they are? Second your forgetting who knows the whereabouts of ours keys and other than us, the Detective would be the culprit and I bet he wouldn't do it alone, I guessed the other suspects team up to get the keys separately." Jaden explained while everyone stared at him.

"So what your saying the Detective and the suspects did it." Chazz said still surprised

"Yeah."

"Quite the theory Jaden, I'm very impress but where is your prove?" The Detective said confidently.

"The proof is your eye patch." Jaden said while surprising everyone even more

"Slacker, you crazy, why would you think it's his eye patch." Chazz yelled

"Because, Chazz, he is the Shadow rider and every shadow rider we face up until now has a symbol of an eye and I didn't trust him from the beginning." Jaden explained while surprising everyone still.

"You're right Jaden," The Detective spoke, "because we're the Dark Scorpion." As they change cloths. "And we're challenging you to a duel."

"Sorry but I think Chazz should since I stole his thunder." Jaden said.

"Thanks a lot slacker." Chazz said sarcastically.

"Your welcome, Chazz." Jaden said happy.

* * *

**After the Duel**

"Ok, start talking how did you figure it out." Chazz asked.

"Yeah, you're not the kind of person to figure out with logic, Jaden." Alexis said.

"Well, I asked questions to him and it didn't sound like he was a real detective at all." Jaden said.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Detective, can I asked a few questions?" Jaden asked._

"_All right." The Detective said. _

"_Ok, what skill do you have as a detective if the culprit tries to escape?"_

"_Well I would call the police to catch him/her."_

"_Ok, what sport do you do?"_

"_Baseball."_

"_Are you a Sherlock Holmes fan?"_

"_No." _

"_No, then why dress like him?"_

"_Because it comfortable." _

"_Ok, I'm done bye."_

_Jaden left and thinks 'he is a weird for a detective'_

_End Flashback_

"So you asked him questions to see if his really a detective or not." Chazz pointed out.

"You can't be too careful; beside we're facing shadow riders." Jaden said.

"True." Alexis said.

"Now lets get some sleep." Jaden yawned

Then everyone left back to there dorms for the night.

* * *

**Me**: This is my first story but worry there is more excitement in the next chapter and only the beginning. **Please review**.


	2. Unexpected Visitors

**Me**: Hi, this is the second chapter of Lost Memories of Love. I hope you like this chapter better than the first. Also I skip a few episodes in the story to get it going.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/ Flashback _

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own YuGiOh GX or Detective Conan, only the story.**

* * *

**Lost Memories of Love **

_Unexpected Visitors_

After the duel with Kagemaru, everything became normal again except for some unknown vistors coming to visit a certain someone. '_Jaden we're going to bring you back_' a guy thought as the helicopter closing in Duel Academy.

"Achoooo!" Jaden sneezed on Syrus

"Bless you." Said Syrus while rubbing the snot off his glasses

"Thank you." Jaden respond

"So Jay, I hear there are some people visiting today"

"Really Sy, do you know who they are?"

"No, Sheppard said they're just guests visiting today"

"Weird, usually they have reasons to come here."

Then the rest of the crew came as they talk about the visitors. Alexis spoke first, "Hey guys those mysterious vistors have arrived."

"Really do you know where they are?" Jaden asked.

"Yea, they're in Sheppard's Office." Alexis answered.

Then suddenly the loud speaker spoke:

**Jaden Yuki, Alexis and Atticus Rhodes, Zane and Syrus Truesdale, Chazz Princeton and Bastion Misawa. Report to the chancellor's Office!**

"I wonder what he wants from us." Jaden asked.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling." Syrus said.

"_Me too for some reason". _Jaden thought while the crew go to Sheppard's office.

* * *

**Few minutes ago in Sheppard's office**

_(Door open)_

"Ah, you must be the visiters come in." Sheppard said.

_(Door closed)_

"So tell me why are you have come to Duel Academy so suddenly?"

"We're here to speak with one of your students" a mature man said.

"Why is that?"

"Actually an old friend of ours, can you call him up" another mature man with a Osake accent.

"Who is it?"

"**Jaden Yuki**." All of them speak in one voice.

"Please we need to see him and maybe his friends too." A women spoke.

"Alright" Sheppard said.

Then he turn on the PA and said:

**Jaden Yuki, Alexis and Atticus Rhodes, Zane and Syrus Truesdale, and Bastion Misawa. Report to the chancellor's Office!**

"There I hope your happy but I have a question, how are you acquainted with Jaden Yuki?" Sheppard asked.

"We'll explain when they get here." Another women with a ponytail.

* * *

**Present**

Soon Jaden and the crew arrived in front of the office. "We're here chancellor, what do you want us for?" Jaden said as they enter. As soon as the went in, Jaden was shocked to see whats in front of him.

"Hey Jaden long time no see." The man wear a white shirt, blue pants and jacket.

"So you guys must be the visitors." Chazz pointed out.

"Yea, that's us, so Yuki, how come don't call or write to us for once?" A dark skin man with a accent acting depressed.

"Shut-up Harley." Awoman in a ponytail said as she hit him.

"Jaden, do you know them?" Alexis asked looking worried.

"Can anyone explain to me what is going on here?" Crowler interrupted as he walked in.

"Sorry, let me introduce myself, my name is Jimmy Kudo."Jimmy annouced.

"I'm Rachel Moore."Rachel said.

"My name is Harley Hartwell."

"And I'm Katrina Tolliver."

"We're Jaden's old friends from Japan." All said in one voice leaving Jaden's friends shocked a bit to see he had friend that are older than him.

"All right slacker, care to explain?" Chazz demanded.

"I can't."Jaden said.

"Why not?" Chazz asked.

"Because… I had anmesia before I went to Duel Academy" Jaden answered sadly.

"**WHAT!**" Everyone scream except the newcomers.

* * *

**Me**: All right the second chapter is done and if your wondering about Katrina Tolliver, it's Kazuha's english name. I had to choose either between Kirsten Thomas or Katrina Tolliver and I thought Katrina Tolliver is a cute name for Kazuha. Also chapter 3 explains how Jaden lost his memory to his friends. Please review and sorry if it's short.


	3. Past Revealed

**Me**: Hi, this is the third chapter, I still needed to improve the story and sorry if it took so long.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own YuGiOh GX or Detective Conan, only the story.**

* * *

**Lost Memories of Love**

_Past Revealed_

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU LOST YOUR MEMORY**?" Chazz screamed while gripping on Jaden's shirt.

"Wait Chazz, you see..." Jaden started while letting go of Chazz's grip." before I went here I had an 'accident' and was in the hospital for a week, the doctor said my anmesia is temperary so I know it will return and Jimmy going to explain everythimg, right Jimmy?"

Jimmy nodded. "Ok, I'll tell you from the beginning, you see me and Jaden's parents are best friends and work together so we play together often when we were little kids." Jimmy told them how they grow up and became best friend, which made Syrus uncomfortable. Also how they were friends with Rachel, but then Jaden interrupted, "Well, looks like you don't need me, I better be going." Then he walks to the door.

"Wait Jaden, we need to talk about something" Jimmy trying to stop him.

"Jimmy, I know what you guys want to do, but I'm not interested, ok." Jaden walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Alexis asked.

"He's been like that since he woke up from the accident," Rachel explained

"You see in before the accident, the Jaden you know didn't act the way he did now, he didn't even like dueling." Jimmy said and everyone gasped.

"Can you tell us what was the 'accident' is? Zane asked.

"Then you have to listen to the story, continue Kudo" Harley explains.

"All right, when we were growing up, Jaden was very smart, so smart he skip a few classes to high school when he was just 11" Jimmy said but was interrupted by Chazz.

"**HOW IN THE WORLD CAN HE BE THAT SMART**?" Chazz yelled.

"That is completely impossible." Crowler agreed.

"Do you guys want to hear the story or not?" Katrina shouted.

"All right" both Chazz and Crowler said.

"Where was I? Oh yeah." Jimmy continued.

"Both of us was in the same class-" Jimmy was interrupted again.

"Wait, how were you when he was born?" Atticus asked.

"Four and stop interrupting me." Jimmy got angry.

"Ok" everyone said.

"Anyway, both of us were partner detectives, helping each other at every investigation we come across." Jimmy continues on how they work together with their soccer skills and then Jaden moved to America and to study abroad. Also he told when his body was shrink into a 7 year-old and met a few people including the FBI and CIA along the way to beat the Black Organization. Then he told when Jaden came back to Japan in his third year of high school and he was part of the FBI as well the reason he came back to stop them. Then Chazz, again, interrupted him.

"**HOW THE HELL HE GOT IN THE FBI**?" Chazz yelled.

"I can explain" someone said behind them. Then everyone look at him. He was a tall, in his mid-forties; wearing a suit, wearing glasses, have brown hair and a mustache.

"Director-sama" the four people said in one voice. Then they look at them again.

"Guys, let me to introduce the Director of the FBI" Jimmy announced and everyone gasped

"My name is James Yuki, Jaden's uncle, you guys can call me ." said leaving everyone except Jimmy and his friends surprised.

"As I said, Jaden is part of the FBI because I made him train to become one, so the Yuki family legacy of being in the FBI can move on." continued. "Me, Jaden's father, and his grandparents have been in the FBI from a young age so Jaden would be in it too so I made him study and work hard, that's why he was so smart." Leaving everyone shocked.

"And the Black Organization was part of the accident, right?" Alexis asked and they nodded.

"So, what happened?" Syrus asked.

"You guys still need to hear the rest of the story." Rachel said then everyone nodded.

"Ok, the FBI, Jaden and I sneak inside the home base of the BO and in due time, we plan an attack and captured most of their members except for 6 people, the boss and his top 5 members." Jimmy explained. Then after that Jaden found the data of the APTX 4869 and give it to Haibara, an exmember of the BO and made a permament antidote and made Jimmy back too normal again. They capture the rest of the members and the boss, but Gin and Vodak manage to escape. So Jaden and Jimmy follow them in a warehouse by the docks and capture Vodak, but Gin throw a concrete cylinder to Jimmy, but Jaden pushed him off and got hit by Gin instead. Then the rest of the FBI came and took Gin and Vodak to the FBI prison center. After that Jaden was in a hostipal for a week and woke up with anmesia.

Everyone was in awe except the five people and spoke in reaction.

"Wow" said Alexis.

"Unbelieveable" Zane, Atticus, Sheppard, Crowler, and Chazz said.

"Jaden is incredible" Syrus was in awe.

"Indeed" Bastion agreeing.

"I just have one question," Alexis started, "Why didn't you try to get Jaden's memory back?" Then the four people looked at them with sadness in their eyes.

"You see, we tried but something hold us back"Rachel started.

"What was it?" Bastion asked.

"The reason is that Jaden had a friend and was murdered by the BO." Harley explained.

"You see, Jaden had a childhood friend name Sakura, they were very happy together." Jimmy started. He explain how Jaden and Sakura were very close and was honest to each other. Like Jaden, she skip a few grades but when Jaden study abroad, Sakura was never the same and became part of the BO. When Jaden realised she was apart of it he was depressed and when Gin knew their connect he stage something up and killed Sakura in front of his eyes. After that he couldn't get out of his house for a week and when he did he swear revenge on him. "So if he regains his memories, he would be depress like before and we don't want that to happen again." Jimmy explain.

Then everyone look a little down especially Alexis.

"_So Jaden had a special person in his life and if he get his memory back he will be miserible, looks like my chances with him are slim."_Alexis thought with a worried expression but Rachel andKatrina notice her expression and knew she loved Jaden in a flash.

"I got another question,"Bastion said. "Why did Jaden went to Duel Academy in the first place?"

"Jaden told us two reasons why, one: He wanted to start a new life with new friend to make new memories." Jimmy said.

"And two: He could remember a little girl he met in Japan when he was little who love Duel Monsters, so he went here to find her." Harley continued.

"We don't know who she is or her name so it might be impossible to find her." Jimmy said.

"So why are you here now?" Sheppard asked.

"We came to take Jaden back to Japan to get his memory back and before you asked we can do it in the summer but we can't because we're going to America this summer." Harley explained leaving everyone shocked.

"Chancellor, could you allow Jaden to come with us for about week to get his memory back?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't see why not, go ahead" Sheppard said calmly.

"But Sheppard why would you let them take him back to Japan?" Crowler asked.

"Because they came to help a friend and I allow it." Sheppard answered.

"I have something to say," Syrus started bring everyone's attention, "If Jaden goes, I go too, he need all the support he needs now.

"So am I" Bastion said.

"I'm going too" Alexis join in.

"Me three" Atticus said.

"I'm going as well" Zane said calmly.

"Well I got nothing better to do" Chazz's way of saying he wants to go too.

"Well is it ok with you, Sheppard?" Katrina asked.

"Of cource, and Crowler would you do favor to chaperone the kids." Sheppard asked.

"Of cource I will, they're my student after all" Crowler answered.

" I'll ask security to get Jaden up." Sheppard said "Also when will you leave?"

"Tomorrow" Jimmy said.

"All right then, **Security please brings Jaden up to my office, Thank you,**" Sheppard said. "Well you guys have to pack your bags tonight."

Then Alexis was far away of the group to think but she notice Rachel and Katrina walk up to her.

"Hi, I think I didn't introduce myself, My name is Alexis Rhodes." Alexis said.

"Hi, so you're a friend of Jaden" Rachel asked.

"Yea" Alexis responded.

"Let me guess, you love Jaden don't you?" Katrina asked that made Alexis blush.

"How?" Alexis asked while blushing

"We know how you feel, we were in love someone too." Rachel whispered to her ear.

"So did you told him how you feel?" Alexis asked.

"Nope, Jimmy all ready knew I loved him when he was Conan, and after he come back to normal, he confess to me right away." Rachel said cheerfully.

"Harley confess to me as well, he even told his first love was me all along and I told him I love him too." Kazuha said.

"So tell us how much time you spend with him alone?" Rachel asked.

"Well, we spend a lot of time with each other studying and talking about dueling." Alexis said.

"Oh, that's not good enough, express to him how you feel, ok" Katrina said.

"All right," Alexis said.

* * *

**In the Slifer Red Dorm after class**

_*Knock Knock Knock*_

"I'm coming,"Jaden said while getting up and went to the door.

"Campus security, we're here to take you Chancellor Sheppard's office" a security guard said.

"Ok, guess there is no choice." Jaden said to himself and followed the guards.

* * *

**Sheppard's office**

_(Door open)_

"Ah Jaden, come in" Sheppard said with everyone's attention on Jaden.

_(Door close)_

"So Sheppard, what do you want?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden, I want you to know that you and your friends going to Japan for a week tomorrow, understand" Sheppard answered.

"Ok, wait, you guys are going?"Jaden asked.

"Well, we want to be there for you Jaden and also a good chance to get to know you better" Alexis said with everybody agreeing.

"Ok, ok, well lets go pack our bags for tomorrow, all right." Said Jaden while leaving and so did everyone.

* * *

**In the Slifer dorms**

Jaden, Syrus, and Chazz just finish packing. Then a Jimmy came to the red dorms with Harley in Jaden's room.

"So, this were you sleep, huh?" Harley said.

"I thought you do better like in the Ra dorms." Jimmy said.

"Well, I fail the written entrance exams." Jaden said while his hand on the back of his head.

"Acting dumb, huh Yuki." Harley said with his hands cross.

"Any way, Jaden is it ok to crash here tonight?" Jimmy asked.

"Why not, its cool with me, you Sy?" Jaden asked.

"Yea" Syrus said.

"So Jaden, I notice you were eyeing on someone, that blonde one." Harley said.

"What are you talking about?" Jaden acting he doesn't know anything.

"Come on, we both know you like her, Alexis was it, its not that hard to figure out." Jimmy said.

"I'm… going out for a walk, bye." Jaden said leaving in a rush.

"I knew it he likes her." They both said it.

* * *

**In the Girls dorm**

"So, can we stay here for the night?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Alexis answered.

"Any way, Alexis when are you going to confess to Jaden?" Katrina asked happy.

"I… don't know." Alexis said with a blush.

"How about you confess during the trip?" Rachel recommended.

"….Maybe" Alexis said "If you excuse me, I'm going to get some fresh air." Then she walked out.

* * *

**Outside near the cliff**

Jaden was walking near the cliff and stopped to sit down to look at the moon. Then Alexis came and saw Jaden sitting down and Jaden notice Alexis.

"Hi Lex" Jaden said calmly.

"Hi Jay" Alexis said. Then she sat right next to him.

"So how do you feel going back to Japan?" Alexis asked.

"To tell you the truth, I… don't know." Jaden said. " I bet Jimmy told you guys, huh. Alexis nodded. "You see after I graduated from Teitan High School, I wanted to get new memories with new friends and I did, but its still not enough, I don't feel whole yet." Then Jaden was silent.

"It's ok Jaden, you know that your friends are there for you." Alexis said trying to cheer Jaden up.

"Thanks Alexis, I need that." Jaden said smiling. "The moon looks beautiful tonight."

"Yea, it sure is." Alexis said. They both stare at it for a minute. Then Jaden says

"We better get going and get our sleep for tomorrow." Jaden said getting up and holding his hand out.

"Yea" Alexis said grab Jaden's hand with a slight blush then got up.

"Goodnight" said Jaden walking away.

"Goodnight" said Alexis waving away.

* * *

**The next morning**

Jaden and his gang out their thing and headed to the docks where the plane is and waited for Jimmy and his friends.

"Better get going, it's a long way to Japan" Jimmy said. Then everyone got on the plane and waited till they gat to Japan.

* * *

**Me**: Finally done, it took 9 pages, a new record, any way the next few chapters will have the days of the week with a title too like Monday/something. Till then wait ok.


	4. Monday:Arrival

**Me**: Hi, this is the fourth chapter, sorry if it took so long and I might rewrite it to improve the story. Make sure to show it to your friends and review more because I want to make it to at least 50 reviews or more. Also it may take some time to write another one. This is my 4th of July present to all.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Yugioh GX or Detective Conan.**

**Claimer: I Do own Mr. James Yuki and Sakura, and the story.**

* * *

**Lost Memories of Love **

_Monday/Arrival_

It was 7:00 am in the morning when Jaden and his friends arrive to Japan. Since Duel Academy is near America it took about 11 hours, they left at 8:00 am and also Japan is in the other side of the world and all.

"Man that was a long ride, glad I'm out of that plane." Chazz said while stretching his arms.

"Well since it's morning already lets get some breakfast, then give you guys a tour around the city." Harley recommended.

"Sure" everyone said.

After they finish eating at a restaurant, Jimmy and his friend show them to some of the famous places in Tokyo. First they went to Toho Tower. Then they went to some of the malls here.

Then Chazz asked "Do you remember any of these places, Jaden?"

"Somehow I remember all the times Rachel and her friend, Serena brag me and Jimmy to the mall a lot."

"Oh- wait, who is Serena?" Chazz asked. Then Rachel overheard their convensation.

"Serena Sebastian is my best friend when we were little and like you, Chazz, she is from a wealthy family. She is the one who tries to set me up on dates with new guys to make Jimmy jealous." Rachel told.

"And it worked, when I was Conan."Jimmy cutting in, remembering the times Serena annoys him.

"Hey Jaden, I was wonder that if its ok we can see your house." Syrus asked.

"Sure Sy, maybe you guys can see some of our friend here too." Jaden said.

"But first, lets go to my house, I need to get something." Rachel says.

"Sure." Everyone says.

* * *

**Moore Detective Agency**

"Dad, I'm home and I brought friends." Rachel said as she open door. Then she sees his father drunk and many cans of beer on his desk.

"Oh, _hic _hey Rachel, _hic_. Hey brat, oh you guys must be Judai's friends from Duel Academy _hic_." Moore the drunk said.

"Who's Judai?" Syrus asked.

"Oh, that's my Japanese name here." Jaden explained.

"Yea we also have Japanese names here too." Jimmy said. "Mine is Shinichi, Rachel to Ran, Harley to Heiji, and Katrina to Kazuha."

"Anyway, I got what I need, lets go." Rachel said while holding a box.

"Wait Rachel _hic_ can you make dinner tonight _hic_." Richard said goofy.

"Sorry dad, I'll be out for awhile, come on guys." Rachel said as she walks to the door. Then the rest of the guys go.

"Uhhhhh Rachel come back later to make dinner." Richard yelled drunk. "That reminds me, what day it is to day." Then he looks at the calendar. Then he says, " Oh, May 4th, I have an appointment next week."

* * *

**Jaden's House**

Jaden and the gang came to his house, which was surprisingly right across Jimmy's house and looked a lot like his house too.

"So this is your house Jaden, it looks fine." Syrus said.

"Thanks, I haven't been in this house for months." Jaden said.

"So Jaden, where are your parents?" Alexis asked.

"Yes, I would love to meet them and see how are you so… stupid." Crowler said insulting Jaden.

"Oh, Jaden's parents, their overseas in America." Harley said answering their question in another room.

"What is Jaden's parent doing over there?" Chazz asked.

"His parent is with my parents on business in New York." Jimmy explained.

"Oh, I see any way Jimmy can asked you something privately." Alexis asked.

"Sure." Jimmy said. Then Jimmy and Alexis walk to a spot where none can hear them.

"So what do you want to talk about, Alexis?" Jimmy asked.

"It about Jaden," Alexis started. "I want to know does Jaden have feelings for me."

Jimmy was about to speak but Chazz yelled. "WOW, look at this you guys." Then Jaden and his gang came into the Jaden's home library.

"Jaden you have a lot of books here." Zane said.

"Yeah Jay, it looks like your very own library." Syrus amazed.

"That would explain how Jaden became so smart." Bastion said.

"Yes, I see now how Jaden skip a few grades before he became a slacker." Crowler said while holding a book.

"Guys, don't mess with me alright." Jaden said.

"Hey guys come to the living room, we got a surprise for you." Rachel came and yelled.

Then every one in the library and found the living room dark. Then suddenly the lights flashed and party crackers pop. Then everyone and other people appear out of nowhere then spoke in one voice saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY." Leaving others surprised.

"Guys what are you doing." Jimmy asked a stupid question

"What does it look like Kudo, we're celebrating your and Yuki's birthday, you guys keep forgetting that because your detective cases and dueling, guys." Harley explains.

"We forgot to mention to you guys that it's their birthday today and ever since Jaden was born on the same day, they always spend it together to celebrate." Katrina explains.

"It great but to bad we couldn't buy you some presents Jay." Alexis said we his friends nodded in agreement.

"Its okay guys, as long as you're here, I'm always happy." Jaden trying to cheer them up which it did.

"Any make a wish guys." Harley said while holding a cake with two candles that has 15 and 19. Then Jimmy blew his 19 candle and Jaden blew his 15 candle. Then everyone cheered. They ate cake and Jaden ate the most. The other people were from the police department that know and friends with Jaden, Jimmy, and his other friends. Sato, Takagi, Santos, and Meguire. Also there were three little kids George, Mitch, and Amy and there was Richard, Agasa, and Eva, Rachel's mother, and finally Shiho that was used to be Anita Hailey. They celebrated and chat with Jaden's friends from Duel Academy. Soon after there was music and they dance. Some pair up and suddenly Jaden walk up to Alexis.

"Hey Alexis, how do you like party?" Jaden asked nervously.

"It's great and also great to meet your friends." Alexis answered.

"So, do you want to dance?" Jaden asked out of the blue.

"Sure." Alexis answered quickly.

They began dance with each other so did Jimmy with Rachel, Harley and Katrina, Takagi and Sato, and Serena and Makoto. Soon it was 8:00 and everyone had to leave except Jimmy, Harley, Rachel and Katrina who volunteer to help clean the party in the living room. After they finish, Jimmy and his friends went back home to sleep. Then Jaden and the gang thought where to sleep for the week.

"My house has two guest rooms and my parents room is free so where do you guys wabt to sleep?" Jaden asked.

"Whatever the case I'll be sleeping in a hotel thank you ever much." Crowler said and left to find a hotel.

"Any way I'm going with Crowler." Chazz said while leaving.

"Alright Alexis, since you're the only girl, do you want your own room or bunk with Atticus in my parents room?" Jaden asked.

"I think I should get my own room, I need to get some privacy." Alexis answered.

"Okay so, one of you guys needs to bunk with someone, so who is it going to be?" Jaden asked.

"I'll bunk with anyone." Syrus said.

"I'll bunk with Syrus." Zane volunteered.

"So I get my own room too." Atticus declares.

"Ok, I'll show you to your rooms and let you unpack, come on." Jaden said.

Jaden and the gang, minus Chazz and Crowler, show everyone their rooms. Then Jaden went to his room to wait till they done. In his room was red with a Queen-sized bed, his computer on his desk, many bookshelves filled with Sherlock Holmes books and yearbooks, pictures of his classes, many of the awards he won and a picture of his friends. Jaden walk to his bed and lay to wait. Then his door flew open and Jaden turn and saw Alexis.

"Wow, so this is your room." Alexis said while observing the room.

"Yea, what are you doing here in my room?" Jaden said.

"Well, I was looking for the bathroom." Alexis lied. All she wanted is to see Jaden.

"Oh, well it's right next to my room to the right." Jaden said.

"You did a lot Jaden, you were in soccor championship. I'm impressed." Alexis complemented.

"Thanks." Jaden said.

Then was silence, but Alexis broke it.

"So Jaden," Alexis started. "I was wondering if… you want to… hang out sometime." Alexis asked

"Sure Alexis." Jaden answered. "And Alexis do you want to watch the stars with me?"

"Yea, but where?" Alexis asked.

"Come I'll show you."Jaden said. Then he grab Alexis's hand and brag her to a spot and pull a lever on the ceiling and stair came. Jaden guide her to where they watch.

"This is the attic, roomy ain't it?"Jaden commented.

"Yeah." Alexis said.

"Come on we can sit on the roof." Jaden said opening a sideway window.

Then Jaden go through the window and so did Alexis and they sat together watching the stars. Jaden and Alexis felt hot but the weather seems just right when they sat close to each other.

"_Man, did it just got warmer in here." _Jaden thought. _"Why do I always feel like this when I'm next to her?"_

"_Wow, sitting next to Jaden like this it…"_ Alexis thought. _"It's the perfect time to tell him, tell him how I really feel." _

"Alexis." Breaking Alexis' train of thought. "Look a shooting star." Jaden said pointing out to the sky.

"Are you going to make a wish?" Alexis asked.

"I already did."

"What is it?"

'It's a secret."

"Come one."

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a secret now would it." Alexis nodded.

"Any way we should go back your brother might worry." Jaden said.

"Ok." Alexis said sadly.

Jaden and Alexis went back to the second floor. Atticus started to worry. Then it was 10:00 already and everyone was tired. Soon they all go to sleep Jaden was the last one to the bathroom and Alexis came out and walk to her room.

"Goodnight, Jaden." Alexis said waving.

"Goodnight." Jaden said while waving back. Then Jaden got in then out of the bathroom and went to his room to sleep.

* * *

**Me**: Hey, again sorry if it took so long. I had to go to this program called Freshmen Connection so it took longer than expected. Any hope you like the chapter, please review and this is your Fourth of July present to everybody. And again **PLEASE REVIEW. **Thank you


	5. Tuesday:Day of Amusement

**Me**: Hey, it me of course. Anyway hope you like this chapter and review more because I want to get my first 50 reviews in my first story. Also if you have suggestions, tell me and I might post it in my next chapter.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Yugioh GX or Detective Conan.**

**Claimer: I Do own Mr. James Yuki, Sakura, and the story**

* * *

**Lost Memories of Love**

_Tuesday/Day of Amusement_

It was 1:00 in the morning where everyone was a sleep peacefully. Jaden however is having a strange dream.

_In Jaden's Dream_

_Young Jaden walked to his secret spot in Japan near a cliff where he relaxes everyday, but today was different. Today he sees a young, blonde girl sitting by his tree._

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jaden asked

"_Well, I got lost and found this place." The girl said_

"_Your not from around here, are you?" Jaden asked_

"_No, I'm from America." She answered_

"_Pretty far from here, you on vacation or something?" Jaden asked_

"_Yeah, I'm here on vacation with my family." She said_

_Then Jaden notice was in her hand, Duel Monsters cards._

"_You play duel monsters?" Jaden said_

"_Yeah, do you?" The girl asked_

"_Yea, but I'm not that good." Jaden answered_

"_That lets duel, I want to see if your good or not." The girl said_

"_Ok." Jaden said_

"_DUEL." They both said_

_The duel lasted until sunset. Jaden barely won by 100 points._

"_Wow, your really good, I thought I was toast." Jaden complimented_

"_You are really good, too." The girl blushed then looked at the sakura tree as the wind blow at the sunset. _

"_Nice place, you come here to relax?" she asked_

"_Yea, no one knows about this place, even my friends except for you." Jaden answered _

"_I'm your friend?" she said_

"_Of course, and do you want to hang out some more." Jaden asked_

"_Sure" She answered_

"_Great, meet me at this spot tomorrow at 3:00 pm and get to know each other." Jaden scheduled _

"_Ok, bye." Alexis said. Then she sand and walked back to her hotel. _

_The next day, Jaden came here a bit early and got bored. So he played his guitar he hid on top of the tree and started to play 'remembrance'. Then she came back and listens to the song. She walks toward it and didn't make a sound. She sees who was playing and she decides to spook him. She walk behind the tree from before and move near him to his ear and said 'Boo'_

"_Ahh, oh its you, don't do that." Jaden demanded._

"_Sorry, I couldn't resist, anyway nice song, I really like it." She complimented _

"_Uh, thanks." Jaden said blushing_

"_Do you always play your guitar here?" she asked_

"_Yea, it helps me relax and think straight." Jaden said. Then he got up and hid the guitar back again. Then he signaled her to come with him._

"_So, where do we going?" she asked_

"_To the park and a tour of the city." Jaden answered_

"_Really, thanks, I'm still not use to the city." She said_

"_All right then, lets get going." After Jaden took her to the park. They also went to some of the famous places in Tokyo. They went to the tower, some of the stores, and a fast-food restaurant. Soon the day past and it was about 4:00 and they went back to their secret spot. They get to know more about each other by the minute. Jaden told he wanted to become a dueling detective when grow up and the girl want to be a teacher at Duel Academy. Jaden told what are his likes, dislikes, and hobbies, so did she. They also talk about their families. Then it was 5:00, they been talking for an hour and it was time for her to return to her family _

"_It was great, but I got to get going." She stood up. "Bye." She walked but Jaden stopped her. _

"_Wait when are you going back to America." He asked sadly_

"_2 days from now, but I'll meet you again, at same time, same place." She said sadly and walked away_

"_Yea." Then Jaden walked back home and think how to spend those 2 days with her. Suddenly, he stopped in front of the store, look at through the window. Then he came, bought something and left with a small box in his hands and put it in his pocket. The next day, at 3:00 exactly, they meet again. They talked and get to know each other more and more. Then it was 5:00 and time for her to leave._

"_Looks like I won't be able to see you again, I just wish I could spend more time with you." She said miserably _

"_Yea, I wish." Jaden started. "But to remember me bye, here." Jaden give her a small box. Then she opens it and it was a rectangle pendant that has some writing on saying 'We will meet again'._

"_It's beautiful, but can't accept this." she said_

"_Why not, we are friends and I believe one day we will meet again." Like it said in the pendant._

"_Thank you and I have to go, I need to go pack for tomorrow." Then she took off. But Jaden remember something important thing. "Wait, I forgot to tell you, my name is Jaden Yuki." Then she stopped and yelled, "My name is A…..."_

Then Jaden woke up in the middle of the night at 2:00 in the morning. "No way, that had to be long then that." Jaden said to himself. _"Was it a dream? No, it was part of my memory, but who was that girl, she was the reason I came to Duel Academy, yet she looks and feels so familiar that I spend so much time with her. All well, I need some sleep."_ Then Jaden want back to sleep.

* * *

**FBI prison center**

Two mysterious people jump off the wall and ran as fast as possible. Soon they stumble to an old warehouse and rest.

"So what do we do partner?" one guy said

"Go steal some clothes, change our identity, and get some weapons we have unfinished business with someone. If he is still alive.' A guy with long blonde hair said

"You mean." The other guy said

"Yes, Judai Yuki Aka Jaden Yuki." The same guy grinning

* * *

**Jaden's house**

It was 6:30 the morning, Jaden just woke up and made breakfast. The others started to wake up from the smell of pancakes and toast. Alexis was the first to wake up other than Jaden. She came into the kitchen and saw Jaden frying eggs.

"Need help Jaden?" Alexis asked and surprised Jaden

"Oh, Alexis, your awake and yea you can help by setting up the table." Jaden said

Alexis did what he had asked and set up the table. Then everyone went into the dinning room and sat. Then Jaden and Alexis brought breakfast for them and put them on the table. Then they eat.

"Jaden, I didn't know you cook this good." Zane complimented

"Yea, you be the perfect boyfriend for Alexis." Atticus said teasing them. Then Alexis punch him one the arm.

"Anyway, what are we going to do today?" Syrus asked

"I don't know Sy, I suspect Jimmy and the other will come up with something today. Jaden explained

After breakfast, Chazz and Crowler ring the doorbell. Then Jaden went to the gate and let them in.

"So, how was the hotel?" Jaden asked

"It was good." Chazz answered

Then Jaden went into the kitchen to clean the dishes with Alexis, who helped. After that, they watch the news and report of stolen items in some of the stores. It said the burglars stole to coat jackets, hats, sunglass, two guns and 10000000 dollars. Suddenly, the front door flew open and there was Jimmy and his friends.

"Hey guys, do you guys want to go to Tropical Land?" Jimmy asked

"What's Tropical Land?" Chazz asked

"It's an amusement park." Katrina said

"Sure." Everyone said

"Remember, we're going there to restore Jaden's memories, so we have go to one of our memorable places." Rachel explained

"We brought lunch, so you guys won't go hungry." Harley said tapping a picnic basket.

"It's 7:30, why so early?" Alexis asked

"To beat the crowd, any more questions." Jimmy explained

"One, it's almost the end of the school year, so why aren't you people studying?" Crowler asked

"We have the break off early and we finish testing too." Harley explained

"So, put on some clothes and hurry, we're going to have lots of fun." Katrina said

Then Jaden and the guys change clothes. They wear shorts and shirts since it's almost summer. They went in to two separate cars and park at Tropical Land. They bought their tickets and went inside.

* * *

**Somewhere else**

In an old company building, there is a big computer where two guys work on charging their identities and made fake .

"Your should we go, partner?" the same guy said

"Find him." The blonde hair pointed to a picture of Jaden. "I found some medical records on him. He is alive, but our last encounter made him lost his memory, this could me our advantage.

"Where is he now, Gin." The guy said

"Hold on Vodka." Gin said "There in duel academy."

"Is he really there, I never thought he go there." Vodka asked

"Let me use our old satellite to hack in on duel academy security system." Gin said and looked though Duel Academy and doesn't see Jaden there. Then check on previous security video and heard all the conversation about Jaden and went back to Japan.

"So Jaden is back in Japan now." Gin said

"What do we do now?" Vodka asked

"Get a plane to Japan to finish the job, but first let's gets more things to be ready." Gin suggested

* * *

**Tropical Land**

In Tropical Land it was already 9 o' clock. A crowd of people was already there. Jaden and his friends decided to be in 2 groups and meet up at 12:00 later near the food court.

"So how should we split up?" Katrina asked

"I should go with Jimmy, Rachel, Harley, and Katrina." Jaden suggested

"I should go with you too, because I'll be the only girl in the other group." Alexis said

"Then it's settled, I'll chaperone the other group, and I hope you take responsibility for my students." Crowler said.

Jaden and his group went to a different part of the amusement park. Now all that's left is Crowler, Syrus, Zane, Atticus, and Chazz.

"How come Alexis has to go with Jaden?" Chazz yelled.

"Oh, shut up Chazz, Alexis and Jaden are the perfect couple." Atticus said

"ATTICUS, YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE ON MY SIDE!" Chazz yelled

"I change my mind, Jaden is the perfect guy for her." Atticus said

"Will you both shut up, let's have some fun!" Zane said

In Jaden group, they went on a roller coaster. After the roller coaster, they went to the stands and won some prizes, Jaden won Alexis a stuffed winged kuriboh, Jimmy won Rachel a stuffed bear, and Harley won Katrina a stuffed fox. After they went to the stands, Jimmy, Rachel, Harley, and Katrina did something unexpected. Jimmy and Rachel along with Harley and Katrina decided too pair up and leave Jaden and Alexis alone together.

"Why did they have to leave us?" Alexis asked

"I don't know, let's go to some other rides." Jaden suggested

But what they didn't know was that Katrina, Harley, Jimmy, and Rachel were spying on them.

"We have to get those two together." Katrina suggested

"They are together but they don't know it." Harley said

"I can tell when Jaden loves a girl just by the look on his face." Jimmy said

Rachel glanced at Jaden. "You mean like he's about to throw up? Because that's how he looks now." Then Jimmy looks at Jaden to see that he's throwing up because of a ride. After Jaden was done throwing up, Jaden and Alexis went to the Ferris wheel. They felt a little uncomfortable. The air was just fine but they felt so warm inside.

"Man, it that same feeling from before. Alexis looks really beautiful- wait, what am I thinking." Jaden thought "It's strange to be with Jaden like this." Alexis thought

Then Jaden looks in Alexis's eyes and she stared into Jaden's. Without noticing they leaned closer to each other and Alexis closed her eyes and Jaden did the same. Their lips were centimeters away from their very first kiss. Suddenly the Ferris wheel hit a thump and it was time for them to get out and avoiding their first kiss. Then went back on playing more rides.

Soon it was 11:50 and it was almost to meet the gang and so they went. Then they met up with the gang including Jimmy, Rachel, Harley and Katrina who ditched them and started eating lunch on a huge picnic blanket.

"This is like the time when you had amnesia, Rachel." Jimmy said

"Yeah, it sure does." Rachel said

"What are you guys talking about?" Chazz asked

"Oh, sorry, we were talking about in one case that Rachel had amnesia when I was Conan." Jimmy explained

"We went to this park to get my memory back and it worked too." Rachel explain

"Oh, so that's why we came here." Atticus pointing out

After they ate lunch, they clean up the food and the blanket. Then they went back to their groups. While they walk to another ride, suddenly Jaden had a headache and grip his hands to his head, then scream. Hearing this Jaden's friends rush to him.

"Oh, Yuki, you ok, what's wrong?" Harley asking many questions

"Jaden say something." Alexis cried

Then, suddenly he sees flashes of some of his past. He sees the times when Jimmy and his friends on cases, playing in soccer games, and having fun. Finally Jaden relaxes and put his hands on his knees and started panting.

"Hey, Jaden you alright now?" Alexis said softly

"I am now." Jaden panted.

"What in the world happen to you, Yuki?" Harley asked

"I just saw part of my past, I remember now, all the good times, the cases and all the soccer games now." Jaden said happily

"Really, prove it, when did Sherlock Holmes and Mortarty fell in the waterfall?" Jimmy asked

"That's easy, May 4th, our birthday." Jaden said

"So your remember a huge part of your memory, ah." Harley pointing out

"That's great, at this rate you'll regain all of your memories." Katrina said

"Yeah, it sure does." Alexis said with a hint of sadness

"Anyway, lets have some fun for the rest day and tell the others the news." Jaden suggested. Everyone nodded

They went to a few more rides. Then again, Jimmy, Rachel, Harley and Katrina ditch Jaden and Alexis and try to set them up.

"Man, why did they have to ditch us again?" Jaden whine

"I don't know, but where do your want to go?" Alexis asked. _"Rachel, Katrina, why do you have to do this." She thought._ Then Jaden looked at his watch and it says 12:55. Suddenly he thought of something.

"I know, follow me I want to show you something." Jaden said while grabbing her hand and ran. Alexis slightly blushed.

Then they reached to the center of the park and Jaden looks at his watch and it's 30 seconds to 1:00.

"Jaden, why did you take me here, nothing is happening?" Alexis asked

"Wait for it, its almost time." Jaden said

Alexis confused, she looked at Jaden's watch and it's 10 seconds away to 1:00.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2. 1, ZERO." Jaden said

Then water started to sprout around them so surrounding them and Alexis was in amazement.

"This is what I wanted to show you, Alexis, hope you like it." Jaden said

"Jaden, I love it." Alexis said

"This place sprouts water every 2 hours and since we came here, I wanted you to be the first to see it with me." Jaden explained

"Thanks, Jaden." Alexis smiled. Then Jaden had an image of the girl in his memory.

"Something wrong?" Alexis asked

"No, just enjoy it." Jaden sad

"Hey look a rainbow." Alexis said while pointing out. Then the water stopped and Jaden and Alexis went to go more rides but someone was spying on them. It was Atticus who videotape the whole thing, but he got wet on doing so.

After that the entire group came back at 6:00 and started eating dinner. Then they were finish. Soon the fireworks started and the entire group. Jaden and Alexis was standing next to each other and without knowing hold each other's hands. Then they both realized they were holding their hand and let go of it while blushing. Soon after the gang went back to Jaden's house, Crowler and Chazz went back to the hotel and so did Jimmy, Rachel, Harley and Katrina. Then they took a shower, Zane and Syrus took Jaden's parent's bathroom and Jaden was waiting to take a shower for Alexis to finish, Atticus already finish taking a shower before Alexis. Alexis came out and said her goodnights and so did Jaden before going in the bathroom. Then soon they went to sleep to rest for the day.

* * *

**Me**: Finally, finish my 5th chapter for a long while. Sorry it took so long. Please review I want to get my first 50 reviews for my first story if that's okay with you. Any way hope you like this chapter and the next chapter will come soon I promise. Also thanks for the reviews from before. I hope the next chapter won't take this long this time. Don't forget if you have suggestions, tell me and I might post it in my next chapter. Bye.


	6. Wednesday:Campout

**Me**: Hey you viewers out there. I'm Sorry, sorry, sorry it took so long, I have some writers block and decided on few changes on what I have plan. Anyway, this chapter will have more romance, I think. Also will you PLEASE review more? I just want to have at least 50 reviews Please.

_Thoughts/dreams_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Yugioh GX or Detective Conan.**

**Claimer: I Do own Mr. James Yuki, Sakura, and the story**

* * *

**Lost Memories of Love**

_Wednesday/Campout_

It was midnight with a thunderstorm; everyone was asleep except for one girl. Alexis was having trouble getting to because of the thunder. _"Man, I'll never get to sleep like this."_ She thought. Then she got out of bed went out the door to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

* * *

**Jaden's Room**

Jaden was having the same dream he had from before but this time he was having a nightmare.

"_Jaden" the girl yelled. Then Jaden ran to her._

"_Hey, you." Jaden said_

"_Did you forget my name all ready?" she asked_

"_I'm sorry, but I couldn't remember, will you tell me?" Jaden asked_

"I'll give you a hint, it starts with a 'A'. She said

"Come on, I really want to know your name, there are a lot of girls that start with 'A' in Duel Academy." Jaden said

"You'll figure out soon detective, I know you will." She said smiling

Then suddenly some darkness surrounded them and he saw a hand holding a gun and a part of a face that has blonde hair and a vicious grin, which seems familiar. Then the face shot the girl. Then Jaden was shock he couldn't believe what happen and scream in horror.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Jaden woke up at midnight

"Man what a nightmare. I need some water." Jaden talk to himself. Then he got out of bed and went to the kitchen and surprisingly realized that the lights were on in the kitchen and went inside and saw Alexis.

"Hey Alexis, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Jaden asked

"I could asked the same thing and if you want to know I couldn't sleep because of the thunder."

"I just woke up from a nightmare." Jaden said. "We should go back to bed it's past midnight.'

Then a loud sound of thunder came. Suddenly Alexis jumped on Jaden, gripped on his shoulder tight, and her head was close to his face. Then a moment passed and Alexis realized she is on top of Jaden.

"Sorry, Jaden, it was unexpected was it?" Alexis asked

"Alexis, your scared of thunder?" Jaden asked

"Kind of." Alexis embarrassed. Then right on cue thunder came again and she squeals. Then Jaden, without thinking put his arms around Alexis.

"It all right, Alexis." Jaden said while blushing. _"Why did I just do that?"_ Jaden asked himself.

"Thanks, Jaden." Alexis said while blushing in Jaden's arms and hearing Jaden's heartbeat for a moment but to them it felt like it was an eternity. Then Jaden let go of her.

"We really should go back to bed, night Alexis." Jaden said. He was about to leave but Alexis stop him.

"Wait, Jaden, I was hoping… if you … can let me… sleep with you tonight?" Alexis asked nervously.

"Uh, ok, sure." Jaden said while blushing. Then Jaden and Alexis went to his room. Then he opens his door and went inside. Then he lift his blanket and went in and so did Alexis. They sleep in opposite direction. During the night, Jaden fell asleep but Alexis couldn't because of the thunder. Then the sleeping Jaden turn and put his arm around Alexis's waist. She turned around and out her hand on his crest and listen to his heartbeat, relaxes and went to sleep in Jaden's arms.

* * *

**Tokyo Airport**

"Finally, we made it, thought my legs would go numb." Vodka said when he got out of the plane.

"Now we need is to spy on him and get our revenge." Gin said furiously.

"That's a great idea, but first lets go to a motel for a few days." Vodka suggested.

"Good and lets do the currency since we only have American money and get some stuff from our old hideout and see what we can find." Gin said.

"Ok." Vodka said.

Then they felt out of the airport called a taxi and rent a motel room.

* * *

**Jaden's room**

It was 6:00 in the morning, usually Jaden wakes up but this time he feels a warm figure around him. It was Alexis and her arms around him. He was shock at the moment, and then he remembers what happen last night. _"Now I remember, wow Alexis looks beautiful when she sleeps like that, wait, where did that came from?"_

Then he shook Alexis and try to wake her up before the guys come. Then her eyes slowly open but her vision was blurry. Soon her vision was clear and saw Jaden face. Then she remembers what happen last night and jump out of the bed.

"Jaden, I'm so sorry, I should have sleep in my own room." Alexis apologizing

"It's ok, you were scared because of the thunder storm and I enjoy the company." Jaden said to cheer her up.

"Thanks" Alexis said while blushing

"Now let make some breakfast before the guys wake up." Jaden said as he got out of bed. Then Alexis went back to her room, change her clothes and came out in the hallway where Jaden is waiting.

Then they went to the kitchen and made some omelets and waffles for the guys. Soon the guys woke up by the smell of waffles and went to the dining room. Then they eat their breakfast. After breakfast, Jaden and Alexis clean dishes together, while they were scrubbing the dishes Jaden reach for the soap and so did Alexis. Their hands touch for a moment and quickly move their hands back. After they were done, Chazz and Crowler came, and sat at the living room with the others and watch TV. Then Jimmy and his friends came.

"Hey, pack your bags we're going camping." Harley said excited

"Why are we going camping, I'd be better off in civilization?" Chazz asked

"I agree its ridicules." Crowler said, "Why sleep on the cold dirt in a middle of the forest like animals."

"The place we pick is really great and it has a clear river plus we be there for only one night." Katrina said

"I'm willing to go and see it." Alexis said

"Alexis, where ever you go, I will follow my love." Chazz said with heart shape eyes.

"I change my mind, since they are my student, I don't want anything to happen to them." Crowler stated. _"Except Jaden" _Crowler thought.

"It's okay with me, are you goings guy." Jaden asked and they nodded

"Then it's settled we go at 8:00, the cars are waiting outside, we pack what we need, you guys have to now." Jimmy stated.

Then Jaden and his friends went to their rooms to pack what they need except Crowler and Chazz, you went back to the hotel and got the things they need for the day.

Alexis finish packing but drop something on the floor, she pick it up. It was a pendent that was old and engrave with words that said 'we will meet again.'

"When did I have this I wonder?" Alexis asked herself

Then she remembers her trip to Japan and a little boy she met under a tree and gives her it when she had to leave. Suddenly a flash of the boy who give it her that look like Jaden.

"No way, it can't be Jaden, they're a lot of people in Japan that could be that boy, and then again Jimmy did say-."

"Alexis hurry up." Jaden yelled breaking Alexis's train of thought.

"Coming." Alexis yelled back then wrap the pendent around her neck and carried her luggage outside.

Soon it was 7:30 and most of them finish packing, they just in to wait for Chazz and Crowler to get back from the Hotel.

Then it was 7:45, almost time to go. Then Chazz and Crowler arrive in a hurry.

"What took you guys so long?" Jaden asked

"Sorry, Crowler need to get his makeup kit." Chazz explained

"Chazz I'm giving you a detention when we come back to Duel Academy." Crowler said angrily

"Yes, sir." Chazz said

"Is this man really a guy and not a woman?" Rachel whispered to Alexis. Alexis giggled.

"Ok, we better get going Harley and Katrina, you get Crowler, Chazz, Syrus and Zane in one car, Jaden, Alexis and Atticus you guys come with me and Rachel in the other." Jimmy instructed.

Then they went in to the two separated cars and drove their way onto the high way. It took two hours to get there and during those two hours Chazz whined.

"Are we there yet, how far is this place anyway?" Chazz shouted

"Will you quit whining it's hard to concentrate with all that ruckus?" Harley said without answering his question.

"How long till we get there?" Syrus asked nicely

"We're almost there just wait for 20 minutes and we're there." Katrina answered

Unlike in Harley's car ride, Jimmy's car was silent. Jaden and Alexis took a nap since they didn't enough sleep last night. Atticus was grinning for the fact that not only Jaden and Alexis are sleeping, but their sleeping each other. Alexis was sleeping on Jaden's shoulder and Jaden sleep on Alexis's head. Then Rachel turn and 'aw'

"They look like the perfect couple." Rachel commented

"I know but they're too stubborn to admit it." Atticus said while taking a picture of the sleeping couple.

"You know there's a really big waterfall near the campsite, so why not set them up there?" Jimmy said while driving

"That's a great idea, Jimmy, we have to take them there, it's really romantic how the waterfall sparkles at night." Rachel said while clapping her hands together and hoping the two of them get together.

Soon they arrived at the campsite, everyone got out of the cars, and Jaden and Alexis woke up and got out too.

"Wow this is an amazing place, how did you find it?" asked Alexis

"Jaden and his parents found it a while back." Said Jimmy

"Hey can you lend me a hand, Kudo?" asked Harley, while unloading heavy bags.

"Sure" said Jimmy. Then Jimmy went up to help Harley and Jaden.

Soon when everything was out of the car they set up tents and Alexis, Rachel, and Katrina cook the food. When the boys were done, they went to a nearby creek and fished for food. Jaden, Jimmy, and Harley had caught some fish. Chazz, Atticus and Syrus were fighting who caught the fish first and pulled their fishing poles and the fish got away. Zane just peacefully waited for the fish to come to his hook and bite it. Crowler, however, was having trouble to catch even a single fish and got tangled in his fish line.

Soon it was dinnertime, and they cooked the fishes they caught.

"When will the plan start?" whispered Rachel to Atticus.

"Don't worry I'll guide Alexis to the forest and ditch her and Jimmy will get Jaden then ditch him and they will find the waterfall and hope they get together soon after dinner that is." Atticus whispered back.

Then the gang finished dinner and went to their separate tents. Crowler in his own tent, Alexis, Rachel and Katrina slept together in their own tent, Jimmy, Jaden and Harley slept in another tent while Atticus, Chazz, Zane and Syrus in one tent. Then Atticus asked Alexis too take a walk in the forest while Jimmy asked Jaden too. Jaden and Jimmy went to the waterfall and before they got there Jimmy ditched him. Then Atticus ditched Alexis right near the waterfall.

"Atticus, why did you ditch me?" Alexis screamed in her head. Then she heard the sound of the waterfall and walked to it. She got near the waterfall but stop and saw Jaden.

"Alexis what are you doing here?" asked Jaden.

"Well I was on a walk with Atticus and he ditched me, I'm going to kill him for that." Alexis answered and Jaden chuckled.

"Same here but with Jimmy" said Jaden.

"Do you think we've been set up, I mean we both came here and got ditched." Alexis said.

"Maybe let's play a joke on them to get them back if you know what I mean." Jaden said.

"Like what?" asked Alexis

"How about pushing them off the waterfall?" Jaden suggested.

"That's great, pushy, but great." Alexis agreed.

"Hey, since we're here, lets watch the stars, they're so bright out." Jaden suggested

"Yea, they sure are." Alexis answered. Then they sat at the ground and lean back to look at the stars better.

"You know I never notice how nice it is here than at the city." Jaden said.

"Yea, they seem so much brighter, and makes me wonder, how big the world is, too." Alexis said.

Then Jaden got up and extend his hand.

"Come there's a great place, I want to show you." Jaden said. Then Alexis grab his hand, got up and walk with Jaden still handing hands. Then walk to the waterfall.

"It's beautiful, Jaden how did you find it?" Alexis asked.

"I remember I walk in the woods by myself and found this place when I first came here." Jaden said

"So you just remember today." Alexis pointing out

"Yea." Jaden responded silently while gazing at the waterfall and Alexis did the same.

Then there was silence between them; they didn't speak to each other just look at the sparkling waterfall. Then they turn to each other and look deep into their eyes. They didn't even try to break it. Without thinking, they slowly lean to each other and continuing to look deep into their eyes. Their lips were centimeters apart. Jaden and Alexis both close their eyes and their lips brush against each other. Then they finally kiss each other and could feel the sparks. It was a very passionate kiss that was powerful than the Sacred Beasts.

Then they parted and they instantly realized what they did, stepped back and blushed.

"Sorry about that it was an accident." Alexis said nervously

"No, it's ok, it's just an accident." Jaden said while blushing

"I don't know why I did that, I'm sorry." Alexis said apologizing while holding something around her neck.

"Hey what's that around your neck?" Jaden asked

"It's a pendent I got from Japan before." Alexis answered

"You went to Japan before?" Jaden asked

"Yea, I got from a boy I knew who lived in Japan and we promised to meet again someday." Alexis said

Then Jaden froze and realized she was that little girl from her memories. That very same girl he promised to meet again but to make sure.

"Is everything all right?" Alexis asked

"Yea, what does the pendent say?" Jaden asked

"It's says 'we will meet again', why did you asked?" Alexis said

"No reason." Jaden lied "We should go back it's getting late."

"Yea." Alexis said

They walk together but didn't say a word. They were too embarrassed about what happen. Then they reach to the campsite and went to their separate tents.

In Alexis tent, Rachel and Katrina looked at her angrily

"What?" Alexis asked

"Don't 'what' us, where were you?" Katrina asked

"I was… with Jaden." Alexis answered blushing

Then Rachel and Katrina realized that Alexis did something with Jaden.

"What happen, did you confess to him?" Rachel said excited but shook her head.

"Then what did you do exactly?" Katrina asked

"I… kind of… kiss him." Alexis said

The two girls were shocked on what she said and squeal like fan-girls.

"That's great and unexpected." Rachel said

"It was an accident I didn't meant to kiss him it just happen." Alexis said with frustration

"Where did you kiss him?" Katrina asked

"The place near the waterfall, it's really great there." Alexis answered

"That place, I know what you mean the waterfall is the most romantic place here." Rachel said.

"Well, lets get some sleep we go back to Tokyo tomorrow, goodnight." Katrina said

"Night" Alexis and Rachel said before going to sleep.

In Jaden's tent, he told Jimmy and Harley the same thing.

"So you kiss her." Jimmy said pointing out. _"I can't believe that Atticus's plan worked, he really is the master of love._

"So when are you going to tell her you love her?" Harley asked

"I don't know and there's something else." Jaden said bring Jimmy's and Harley's attention. "I think that Alexis is the girl from my memories." Then Jimmy and Harley gasped.

"She can't be her, what are the odds of that." Jimmy said

"It's got to be her there is evidence the pendent I gave her, it's the same pendent from before." Jaden said

"That could be a different pendent from someone else." Harley said

"There's more, she told me she came to Japan with her family on vacation and met a boy in his secret spot and gave her the pendent, there's too many signs to show she is the girl I met whose from America." Jaden explain

"You got a point there, you should talk to her tomorrow about it after we come back to Tokyo." Jimmy said

"Ok, night." Jaden said. Then they went to bed.

* * *

**Jaden's house**

"Jaden isn't his house." Vodka checked

"I searched the Kudo's household and he's not there either." Gin said.

"But I found someone else's clothes and his clothes are there, so maybe they're on a trip." Vodka suggested

"Seems so, on till they get back, we need to have a plan, and lets go." Gin said

"Ok." Vodka said and follows Gin back to hideout.

* * *

**Me**: Finally done, sorry again if it took so long you know how hard it is to come up with these stuff and type their conversation. Also since Freshman Connection is over I can concentrate on typing more chapters and hoping my dad does sign me up to another summer program. Anyway hope you like this chapter and will you guys PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE _**REVIEW**_. I'm going to make a sequel for this story after it's done and other stories I'm planning on, about 4 more chapters to go. Until the next chapter, bye.


	7. Thursday:Discoveries and Capture

**Me**: Hi, how is everyone doing, it's been awhile I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I'm really sorry if it took so long.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/dreams_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Yugioh GX or Detective Conan.**

**Claimer: I Do own Mr. James Yuki, Sakura, and the story**

* * *

**Lost Memories of Love**

_Thursday/Discoveries and Capture_

It was around dawn near their campsite. Everyone was still asleep but Jaden and Alexis woke up early for their prank on Atticus. They decided not to prank Jimmy because he would figure who did it anyway and get back on them later. They went into Atticus's tent; drag him in his sleeping bag silently without disturbing Zane, Chazz, Syrus and especially Atticus.

As they walk near to the waterfall, they decided not to push him off since it's to hard to climb up carrying a person in a sleeping bag, instead they drop him on the water near the waterfall so he can drift off to the river and when he wakes he'll fall in the water.

"So what do we do now?" Alexis asked.

"We should go back to our tents; it won't be long now when he wakes up and screams." Jaden suggested

"Ok." Alexis said

Then they walk back to their campsite before the others wake up but in their campsite Jimmy's an early riser because of Dr. Agasa inventions exploding every morning so he got use to waking up early. Then he notices Jaden and Alexis walking back to their campsite.

"Hey you guys, where did you went off to?" Shinichi asked suspiciously, surprising Jaden and Alexis.

"Uh, we went for a morning walk before going back to Tokyo, right." Jaden said

"Yeah, we did, we just love this place so much that we decided to take one last walk around here." Alexis agreeing.

"Alright, wake up the others so we have to pack up our things and leave." Jimmy ordered. Then they nodded and went back to their tent to wake up the others.

Meanwhile somewhere near the river, Atticus starts to wake up by the sound of water and look around.

"Uhhhh, wait it has to be a dream, I'll just Ahhhhhhhh." Atticus said before falling in. "Soooo Cold."

Suddenly he knew who did this to him. Then he grabbed his sleeping bag, swam to land and walk back to the campsite.

In the campsite, like Jimmy told them, they woke up the others and pack. However Chazz notice some one was missing.

"Hey guys." Chazz yelled catching everyone's attention. "Have any of you guys see Atticus around?" Everyone shook.

Then right on cue, Atticus shows up all wet and his sleeping bag soggy.

"God what happen to you?" Rachel asked

"I fell in the river." Atticus explained

"We can see that, who did this to you?" Harley asked

"Our bad, when you guys were still asleep, we wanted to get back on Atticus for ditching us." Jaden and Alexis explained.

"Ok since we have everything lets get going." Jimmy said

"First, can I change?" Atticus asked and sneezed. Then he got dried off, changed and got in the car.

Then they got everything packed up; they went in their original cars. On the way there, they stopped at a restaurant to eat breakfast and went back on the road. Jaden and Alexis were uncomfortable and blushing sitting next to each other because of what happen last night near the waterfall, they try to not look at each other and remained silent until they got back to Jaden's house.

* * *

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

In the city, a black car drove into an underground parking lot and park there for the time being.

"What do we do now partner?" Vodka asked.

"All we do is wait, wait till he comes, but we need is a hostage." He answered while typing something on the computer.

"Who?" Vodka asked.

"Her." Gin pointed at the screen. "Alexis Rhodes."

"Why did you pick her?" Vodka asked.

"Because I look through previous security videos in Duel Academy and saw that Jaden spend a lot of personal time with her." Gin explains with a devious grin. "He might have developed feelings for her, so I plan to do the same thing to Jaden like I did to him with Sakura."

"Ok." Vodka said.

* * *

**Jaden's House**

Jaden and the gang got to Jaden's house as planed. Crowler and Chazz went back to the hotel to wash off the wilderness from their skins. Jimmy, Rachel, Harley and Katrina went to Dr. Agasa's house to put back the extra sleeping bags and camp equipments they borrowed. The others just rest in their guest rooms for the day and have no arrangements planed for now.

But Jaden was in his room on his bed, he was wearing red t-shirt and regular jeans, he wanted to get out to straight out his mind and knows one place to go to think. Then he got up walk quietly, without disturbing anyone, walk to the front door and walk out.

Without knowing, Alexis saw him walk out from the living room and decides to follow him until... she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Alexis, where are you going and where is Jaden?" Atticus asked.

"Jaden left and I'm going to follow him, you know to see if he is alright." Alexis answered.

"Ok then and be careful." Atticus said and left.

Then Alexis rush out and try to catch up to Jaden before she losses sight of him. She turned and saw Jaden around the corner and ran to him as fast as possible. Then she caught up to him. Then Jaden turned and saw Alexis.

"Alexis what are you doing?" Jaden asked.

"I saw you left the house so I came to look for you." Alexis answered.

"You know you could have gotten lost or worse, you should go back." Jaden suggested.

"Come on Jaden, I wouldn't get lost, besides I have you to guide me here." Alexis said.

"Ok, you can come with me, just stay close to me." Jaden said.

"Ok." Then Jaden and Alexis continue walk in Tokyo.

* * *

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

"How long has it been since we park here?" Vodka asked.

"About a hour, just wait, ok." Gin said.

"Hey look." Vodka pointed. Then Gin looked at his direction and saw… JADEN!

"Finally, lets follow him hurry." Vodka said.

"Wait, look who he's with." Gin pointed.

"Isn't she the girl from Duel Academy?" Vodka asked.

"Yes, now lets follow them." Gin said. Then they got out the car walk behind them without them noticing that they are followed.

Meanwhile with Jaden and Alexis, they walk side by side and didn't talk until Alexis broke the silence.

"So where are we going?" Alexis asked out of curiosity.

"We're going to my special private spot." Jaden answered.

"Really, then what's so special about this place?" Alexis asked.

"It has an amazing view of the ocean and there's a big sakura tree I lean on to relax." Jaden said.

"Wow, sound really great." Alexis said

"Want to grab a bite to eat, it's my treat." Jaden asked. She nodded. Then they went to a restaurant and ate there for a while.

* * *

**Jaden's house**

In Jaden's house Jimmy, Rachel, Harley, Katrina, Chazz and Crowler had just come back to plan to do tomorrow but they are missing two friends.

"Hey have you seen Jaden or Alexis?" Chazz asked.

"Oh, Jaden and Alexis went out somewhere together, they should be back soon." Atticus explained

"I bet that they're on a date." Katrina said.

"My little sister finally has a boyfriend." Atticus says like he was crying of joy

"Curse you, Jaden…"Chazz mumbled to himself.

"I hope I'm not intruding." Someone said behind them.

"Mr. Yuki how did you get here?" Zane asked.

"Sorry, the door was open so I let myself in, so tell me, where is Jaden?" Mr. Yuki asked

"Jaden went out with Alexis." Syrus answered.

"This is not good, did Jaden tell you where he was going?" Mr. Yuki asked with a hint of fear. They shook their head.

"Oh no, I was afraid this might happen." He said.

"What's going on, Director?" Jimmy asked.

"Gin and Vodka escape for prison." He answered.

"WHAT!" Everyone said.

"I was going to warn you that they escape and be careful." He explains.

"I hope they're ok." Rachel praying.

"When did they escape?" Harley asked.

"Tuesday, but I didn't know until yesterday." He answered

"Oh no." Katrina said

"Hey, Jaden and I put them in prison once, we can do it again." Jimmy said trying to fill confidence to the others.

"I just wish they don't hurt Lexi or worse." Atticus said.

"Atticus, Jaden is with her so she is ok." Zane said trying to calm him down.

"I don't know about that Zane but when it comes to the both of them anything could happen." Harley explains out of experience.

"Let just hope they're ok."

* * *

**Somewhere in Tokyo**

Jaden and Alexis finish their lunch and continue walk to Jaden's secret spot. On the way there, Gin and Vodka followed behind spying without them noticing.

"Hey Jaden, can we look around some stores for a while sure?" Alexis asked.

"Sure." Jaden answered.

Then they went to a few stores and looked around. Then they continue walking. It was 4:00 now, soon the sun will set, and both of them went up the cliff and saw the view of the ocean.

"Wow Jaden, no wonder you like it here." Alexis said

"I know I only come here to relax and straight out my mind." Jaden explain

"_Where did I hear that before?"_ Alexis thought.

"Look." Stopping Alexis's train of thought.

"It's still here." Jaden said looking up at the sakura tree and grab something from it.

"Jaden is that a guitar?" Alexis asking

"Yeah, it helps me relax too, want to hear a song, I won't sing just play." Jaden asked

"Ok." Alexis said. Then Jaden and Alexis lean on the tree and he started playing 'remembrance' (by 'Save the last dance for me' soundtrack: Which I don't own).

"_It sound so familiar, Jaden was that boy who gave me this pendent."_ Alexis thought._ "I have to tell him, this is the perfect time to do so." _Then she lean her head on Jaden's shoulder watching the ocean.

"_It had to be Alexis, no one else, and I have to tell her."_ Jaden thought. Then the song ended and the sun was setting, the sakura tree leaves blow towards the sunset.

"Jaden I wanted to tell you." Alexis said getting Jaden's attention. "I wanted to tell you that I…I…" Alexis said while blushing trying to confess and hiding the blush from Jaden.

Then he notice her blushing, looked into her and everything register in his mind. _"Her eyes, so__ she does feel the same way!" _He thought.

"What I'm trying to say is that… that I lo-" Alexis was cut off by Jaden's lips.

Her eyes widened when she realized that Jaden's lips press against her own but her eyes soften and closed them when he wrapped one arm around her waist and one hand place on the back of her head. They deepened the kiss and part for air.

"I want to just say that I love you, Alexis." Jaden said.

"I love you too, Jaden, I always have and always will." Alexis said with tears of joy. Then they kiss again, but more passionately. Then they part lips and hugged each other tightly. Then Jaden broke the silence.

"Alexis you were that girl that gave the pendent to right?" Jaden asked.

"Yea and like you promised we did meet again, we just didn't know it." Alexis answered and Jaden chuckled.

"We should get back to the others, they might worry." Jaden suggested. Alexis nodded. Then they left the cliff and returned home. But without noticing Gin and Vodka heard the whole thing and didn't change anything.

Soon it was 6:30, they were almost back home until… Gin and Vodka appeared in front of them. They were about to scream but Vodka grabbed Alexis and covers her mouth while holding a gun to her face.

"Jaden long time no see." Gin said.

"Gin, Vodka how I…"

"Oh so you remember us after all." Gin said interrupting Jaden.

"What do you want?" Jaden asked forcefully.

"Revenge, for putting us in prison." Gin answered with a nasty grin.

"Why drag Alexis to this?"

"Let's cut to the chase meet us at the docks, the warehouse where you got us, tomorrow at 3:00 sharp and bring Kudo with you too, see you later." Gin said ignoring his question.

"Wait, Alexis!" Jaden yelled

"If you want to see her again be at the warehouse, you got it." Gin demanded. Jaden nodded.

"Good see you then." Gin said before leaving in the shadows.

"Damn you." Jaden cursing on what he didn't do.

* * *

**Jaden's House**

Jaden opened the door to his house and everyone tremble to Jaden.

"Jay your alright." Syrus said while crying of joy.

"Yeah, but where is Alexis?" Atticus said looking around for her sister.

"Alexis was taken by Gin and Vodka." Jaden said lifelessly. Then was hit in the face by Chazz.

"**HOW COULD YOU LET HER BE TAKEN JADEN**?" Chazz yelled

"**WHAT WAS I SUSPPOSE TO DO CHAZZ, VODKA HELD A GUN AT HER FACE IF I'D DO ANYTHING SHE WOULD BE DIE**." Jaden yelled back.

Everyone in the room was shocked by Jaden's outburst.

"Look Gin said to meet them at the warehouse near the docks, the place where we arrest them, Jimmy and I have to go alone to met them, so get prepared for tomorrow at 3:00." Jaden explained. Then he went to his room without a word and lie on his bed thinking about Alexis.

"What's up with Jaden?" Syrus asked

"I don't know, but I think Jaden needs to be alone for awhile and lets prepare for tomorrow, like Jaden said." Jimmy said

"Ok, I'll connect headquarters and get back-up now." Mr. Yuki said before he left.

"I just hope Alexis is alright." Atticus said

Time past and none of them could eat dinner knowing that the most dangerous people of the **BO** kidnap Alexis and thinking what would they do at the warehouse tomorrow. They had trouble sleeping too, but ended up sleeping to rest up for tomorrow.

* * *

**Me**: Finally I finish my 7th chapter, sorry it took so long. There were too many writers block and too many distractions to make this chapter. One more thing, **Please review**. I hope to finish my first story before the end of summer.


	8. Friday:Final Showdown

**Me**: Sorry if it took so long, anyway hope you enjoy this chapter

_Thoughts/dreams_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Yugioh GX or Detective Conan.**

**Claimer: I Do own Mr. James Yuki, Sakura, and the story**

* * *

**Lost Memories of Love**

_Friday/Final Showdown_

It was 6:00 in the morning, most people are still asleep but Jaden woke up to get ready for his fight with Gin and Vodka. He only remembered little about them but good enough to know that they're vicious and murderous to be involved with. When he saw that grin of his he remember almost everything the **BO**, how they killed many people and leaving without a trance.

Getting ready for the day he wear shirt, pants and jacket. Then he went down stairs for something to eat and when he was down there he only think of Alexis. _"Alexis, I hope you're alright and please be ok." _Jaden thought after finishing his breakfast.

Gin and Vodka's hideout Alexis just woke up groaning. She looked around her surroundings; she was in a room on a bed with a few boxes there, there was a small window right on top of the wall so she was in a basement in some building.

Then the door flew open and saw Vodka holding a tray with an eggs-n-bacon hot pocket and water. Then settled it on a side table.

"Eat." Vodka said and she did what she was told. For one if she gets them in their bad side she would either get killed or get tortured by them. Then she finished eating and she starts drinking her water. When she was done she looked around the room.

"When can I see Jaden again?" Alexis asked

"At 3:00 afternoon, that's when you'll see him." Vodka said as he walk to the door, opened it. "For the last time that is." Vodka continued then laughed hysterically.

* * *

**Jaden's house**

Mr. Yuki arrived at Jaden's house, with a group of FBI troops to help arrest the two prisoners that escaped and may execute them after words. All of them including Jaden's gang, Jimmy, Rachel, Harley and Katrina as well, discuss their plan's in the living room.

"Ok, Jaden, you and Jimmy go in the warehouse and rescue Alexis, when you do push this button and the FBI troops will swoop in get them." Mr. Yuki said before he gave him the device.

"Easier said than done, remember only Jimmy and me can get in so don't come after us if you guys hear gun shots or screaming got it." Jaden said. Then they nodded.

"Oh Jaden here." Mr. Yuki said handing him a gun.

"A gun, uncle you know I'm not ready for this." Jaden said.

"You need it Jaden, anyway you need a weapon defend yourself, but first practice your aiming in the basement." Mr. Yuki said.

"Ok." Jaden said. Then he went through the door into the basement.

"Why the basement?" Zane asked.

"You'll see, follow me." Mr. Yuki said. Then he guided them to the basement. Jaden's friends were surprised that in the basement was a… huge, it had a shooting range, weigh sets, a boxing ring and a karate mat. Then there was Jaden at the shooting range right now.

"Wow, Jaden, you work out?" Atticus asked.

"Man, Jaden you have one huge basement." Syrus said in awe.

"Mr. Yuki, I have a question, why does he have this stuff?" Bastion asked.

"Well, as an FBI agent, he needs to be in top shape, being one means to train the mind, the body and soul when your on a mission." James explained.

Then he turned to Jaden, he was wearing earmuffs to protect his ears from the gunshot sounds. The targets were body shape so he cans imagine shooting someone like Gin or Vodka but he doesn't like killing anyone. He was aiming so perfectly as he hit the red bulls-eye on the head and the body. The targets move randomly at the other side to help him train for moving targets. The others were watching him as he go.

Then suddenly Jaden as he was shooting the targets, he saw a flash of Gin holding a captive and a gun near her face and was about to shot her. Then he snapped back to reality, shot the target and missed by a mile. Then he gripped his head and was on his knees. The guys realized and went to him.

"Hey Jay, you alright, say something." Syrus said worrying.

"Sa…kura… Sakura." Jaden manage to say in tears.

Then he got up and started shooting again at the targets. This time he rapidly kept on shooting like he was predicting where the targets appear.

"Hey Jaden are you alright?" Bastion asked.

"I'm fine." Jaden said.

"You don't sound fine." Syrus commented.

"I'm alright Sy, I was just having a headache that's all." Jaden said.

"You remember Sakura don't you, Jaden." Jimmy said.

"Yea, I remember her, it was the day she died." Jaden said sadly.

"I'm sorry Jaden, it must have been a painful memory to remember." Zane said.

"It's okay, I'm over it, besides." Jaden started shooting again. "I won't let Gin take another life from me again." He said angrily and made another perfect shot on the head.

"I'll join you besides I have to go to." Jimmy said.

"Alright.' Jaden said.

After shooting for so long in the basement, they decided to have lunch Jaden finish eating and went outside in the backyard to relax a little. Knowing Gin and Vodka he can't do anything except worry about the Alexis when they hold her captive. Atticus came to Jaden by his side.

"Worrying about Alexis?" Atticus asked. Jaden nodded.

"Don't worry you'll rescue her." Atticus said.

"But I don't know that I can." Jaden said.

"Don't said that, Alexis is counting on you to rescue her and she believe in you." Atticus said hoping to boost his spirit.

"Yea, your right." Jaden said

"Anyway, did Alexis tell you she love her?" Atticus asked in a stupid grin.

"Yea." Jaden answered dumbfounded Atticus. "And I love her too.

"That's great, wait until you guys get married." Atticus said happy and made Jaden blush.

"Don't joke around yet, remember rescue Alexis." Jaden said.

"Oh right, you ready?" Atticus asked.

"More than ever." Jaden said. Then they went back inside to train more until 2:00

* * *

**Gin and Vodka's hideout**

Alexis already ate lunch that Vodka have left and waited patiently hoping that Jaden will rescue her. _"Please Jaden, I believe you can beat them and please be safe."_ Alexis thought. Then she checks her watch. It reads 2:45, 15 more minutes until she sees Jaden again

Then the door flew open, she sees Gin and Vodka outside her door. Then Vodka went to her side, cuff her, and put a gag over her mouth. He guided her out the door and into their car to drive to the warehouse by the docks. Then set-up Jaden and Jimmy's arrive.

* * *

**The Warehouse**

As expected, Jimmy and Jaden went to the warehouse at 3:00 and when they got there they saw Gin and Vodka but no Alexis.

"Where is Alexis?" Jaden demanded.

"Temper, Temper, if you must know right here." Gin said when he pulled Alexis out from behind those boxes.

"Give her back." Jaden demanded.

"If you want her back, then come and try." Gin said as he pulls his gun to her face.

Then Vodka pulled a metal rod and try to strike him but Jimmy block him with his own gun.

"Jaden, I'll handle Vodka, you take Gin." Jimmy said then he fight Vodka.

Then Jaden rush to Alexis but stopped so Gin won't pull the trigger.

"Stay back, or I'll shoot." Gin threatens. Then Alexis loosen the gag from her mouth.

"Jaden, please get away." Alexis yelled.

"Jaden doesn't this feel familiar, this scenario." Gin said viciously. Then Jaden reach for his gun but Gin realized it

"Drop the gun or she dies." Gin yelled

Jaden hesitated then look at his gun and at them. In his mind he hatch a plan that might work if aim in the right place.

"Hurry up and drop the gun or I'll shoot her." Gin said angrily. _"No doubt he will drop the and leave at that like last time."_ Gin thought.

Then Jaden drop the gun but in at the middle of the gun dropping Jaden kick it up to his left hand and shots. The bullet it the gun and Gin is force to drop it. Then Jaden dashes to Alexis and take down Gin to the ground move back with Alexis in his arm around her and his gun in his hand pointing at Gin.

"How did you do that Jaden?" Alexis asked.

"I use my head to figure out how to save you, but it was risky wasn't it." Jaden explain paying attention to her and she nodded without knowing Gin escape the scene.

Then Jimmy knocks out Vodka, put his arms behind his back and cuff him. Then he turns to see Gin was gone.

"Hey where's Gin?" Jimmy said

"I don't know he was here a minute ago, oh yeah." Jaden explained.

Then he reach to his coat pocket and press the button on the device. Then almost immediately, the FBI troops came through the entrances and grabbed Vodka to the vehicle out side the warehouse.

Then Jimmy and Jaden's friends rush to them include Jaden's uncle relieved that they're safe.

"I only saw Vodka, where is Gin?" Mr. Yuki asked.

"We don't know, he escaped, but he is still here somewhere." Jimmy answered.

"Alright, men search everywhere, find Gin, and keep your guard up." He ordered.

"SIR, YES, SIR." All the troops speak in one voice. Then the troops search around the warehouse.

"Alexis are you alright, did they hurt you, or did they shoot you?" Rachel asked many questions.

"I'm alright and no, I'm not hurt in any way." Alexis answered calmly.

"That's good, we were worried especially Jaden, he was worried sick." Katrina said.

"Yeah, and also I told him." Alexis said while blushing.

"Said what?" Rachel asked.

"You mean…" Katrina said

"Yea I told him, I love him." Alexis whispered. Then Rachel and Katrina squealed in excitement. _"Those two act like Jasmine and Mindy now."_ Alexis thought.

During their conversation, Gin appeared out of nowhere on top of a stack of boxes and threw the concrete cylinder at Alexis. Rachel and Katrina ran but Alexis froze. Then Jaden realized this and took action. He grabbed Alexis and dove to the ground but during the dove the concrete cylinder lightly hit Jaden's head and suddenly he have flashes of his past and rememder everything, not just the good times, bad ones too. Then they hit the ground and the FBI cornered Gin, grabbed him and cuffed him. The others ran to them.

"Jaden you alright?" Syrus asked worried.

"Yea, I'm alright and guess what you guys." Jaden said

"What?" Jaden's friend asked

"I got all my memories back everyone of them." Jaden said

"That's great Jaden." Zane said.

"Indeed." Bastion agreed.

"So Yuki, since you got your memories back are you coming back to Japan soon?" Harley asked which made Jaden's friends worried that he will never see Jaden back at Duel Academy except Crowler and Chazz who seem happy.

"Harley, you guys, I know you want me back at Japan but what, I'm perfectly happy being in **DA **with my friends, besides I need friends who are around my age and you guys seem just find with or without me, but I'll visit in the summer time okay." Jaden answered.

"Alright, Jaden, we still have a day left together until school is over, but first lets get back it's a long day." Jimmy said and everyone agreed.

* * *

**Jaden's House**

Then everyone went back to Jaden's house. Mr. Yuki went back to America to dicuss the escapers punishment but Jaden suggest to have them excuted so they won't harm anyone again. Jimmy, Harley, Rachel, and Katrina went back to rest for the day. Crowler and Chazz went back to the hotel. The rest of the day went by after they got back home. They ate dinner, watch a little TV and got ready for bed soon after. Jaden and Alexis was on the rooftop relaxing on how the day ended.

"Man Alexis, you don't know how much I worried about you." Jaden said.

"I know, Rachel and Katrina explained it to me." Alexis said.

"Oh, by the way I want to asked you something." Jaden said.

"What?" Alexis asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend, I forgot to asked, you know since you got captured and all?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, Jaden I will be your girlfriend." Alexis answered. Then they hugged and give each other a quick kiss. Then they went back to the others. After they went back and got ready for bed from a long day Alexis asked. "Jaden, can sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure." Jaden answerd. Then they got in Jaden's room and slept together and holdingwith each other only to dream about each other.

* * *

**Me**: Sorry if it took so long. You know the usual, some writer's block and some distraction. Also **PLEASE REVIEW**. Anyway the next chapter would be the last day in Japan. That's all for now.


	9. Saturday:Farewell Party

**Me**: Hi, this is Jaden and the gang's last day in Japan so enjoy. Also I'm sorry if it took so long, my computer couldn't connect to the Internet, I was a hard thinking of the chapter and it's a slow week. Since it's almost time to get ready for the new school year and my first year in high school I won't be able to make new stories regularly only longer than I usually do. Anyway enjoy this chapter since the story is almost over.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/dreams/lyrics_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Yugioh GX or Detective Conan.**

**Claimer: I Do own Mr. James Yuki, Sakura, and the story**

* * *

**Lost Memories of Love **

_Saturday/ Farewell party _

It was 6:00 in the morning at Jaden's house; however some people are still asleep because it's a Saturday. Jaden and Alexis were sleeping peacefully together and holding each other close. Jaden started to wake up from his slumber, and then he opened his eyes and saw Alexis in his arms. Then Alexis started to stir and open her eyes.

"Good morning my beautiful fiancée." Jaden said jokingly.

"You know what it means?" She said with a slight blush.

"Yea, since my memory came back to me, I remember what I learned from my past too." Jaden explained.

"If it's alright to you, can you not duel for my hand in marriage again?" Alexis asked.

"Sure, besides we're too young to get married now." Jaden answered back and Alexis nodded. Then they have a morning kiss and part.

"Today's the last day of being in Japan right?" Alexis asked.

"Yea, we are going back to Duel Academy tonight, but I bet Jimmy and the others have something planned, they always do." Jaden said in his goofy grin. Alexis nodded in agreement.

"Now let's get out of bed before the guys find us like this." Jaden said referring to the position their in.

Then they let go off each other and they got out of bed, Alexis went back to her room to change and so did Jaden in his room. Soon they went down stairs and cook breakfast for everybody. They both made eggs and bacon for breakfast. The others wake up by the smell of it and went down stairs all dress up for the day.

"Jaden, do you always wake up this early in a Saturday?" Atticus said while yawning.

"Yea, because of Dr. Agasa's inventions exploding every now and then early in the morning so I got use to getting up so early." Jaden explained. Then at the right moment… BOOM!

"What was that?" Bastion said worried.

"That, my friend, is one of Dr. Agasa's inventions exploding… again." Jaden explained as he eats his breakfast.

Then the doorbell ring, Jaden got up, open the door and there was Dr. Agasa with his broken experiment.

"Ah Jaden, can you get some ointment for my legs… and my arms?" Dr. Agasa asked in pain.

"Ok doctor, but first what is the invention this time?" Jaden asked

"Oh, this here is the jet-pack I was working on, the day before Jimmy turned into Conan." Dr. Agasa explained.

"Ok, wait in the living room; I'll get the first aid kit." Jaden said and went to the kitchen to get it.

"Crazy old nut." Jaden said under his breath and Alexis heard then giggled a bit.

Then he got the first aid kit from the pantry and treated him. Soon he was done treating him. Then Mr. Agasa went back to his home. Jaden went back to the kitchen to finish up his breakfast.

After they were done eating, Jaden and Alexis clean the dishes. Then they went to their rooms to start packing their stuff and put their luggage near the front door. Then Crowler and Chazz arrived with their luggage at 9:00 and put it with the others. Then both of them sat in the living room with the others.

"So what are we going to do today?" Chazz asked.

"Our plane does leave until tonight at 8:00." Zane said.

"I bet Jimmy have something planned today." Jaden said.

Then right on cue, Jimmy and the others came including… Serena!

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Jaden said surprisingly.

"I came here for a visit, duh, any we're inviting all of you to a party at my house." Serena explained. Then she handed them their invitations.

"Sweet." Jaden commented.

"But what is the occasion?" Bastion asked

"It's the celebration of my family's company 100th anniversary since the company was started by my great grandfather, all the employees are coming."

"Wow, I didn't know that." Rachel said

"Tonight at 5:00 make sure you guys dress formal." Serena explained. Then she notices Alexis.

"You're Alexis, right?" Serena asked. Alexis nodded. "Good, since you don't have a dress on you, you can lend you one of my dresses, Ok." Serena said to Alexis. She nodded.

"But where are we going to find tuxes on the last day in Japan?" Syrus asked.

"That's your problem; I need to check the décor for the party, bye." Serena said. Then she left.

"Jimmy and I have a few tuxes to spare in our closets and there might be a one in my dad's closets but, Syrus we need to rent one for your size." Jaden said

"Hey." Syrus said angrily. Then they laugh a bit.

Then Jaden went to his room and have two tuxes that would fit Bastion and himself for tonight. Then Jaden found his father's two tuxes that fit Zane and Atticus perfectly. Chazz, however, already got his tux when he packed. Crowler said he would wear his regular his teacher uniform to the party.

"Now lets go shopping for Syrus, and then have fun later when we're done." Rachel suggested. Then everyone agreed, went out and drove to the shopping district.

A few minutes later in the Shopping District

"There, we have Syrus's tux, now let's go to the 'Karaoke Box'." Katrina said excited.

"Ok." Everyone said except Jaden.

"Sure, but why there?" Jaden asked.

"Come on, it's been awhile since we been there, besides it the last day in Japan until summer vacation comes so why not have a little." Harley explained.

"Ok, I know, you convince me and if memory serves right, Jimmy wasn't the singing type of guy." Jaden said.

"Hey." Jimmy yelled.

It was already 12:00 and they ate lunch at a near fast food restaurant. After they were done eating, they relax at the park for a bit. Then they drove to the 'Karaoke Box', went to the counter and ordered a large room to fit all of them inside. Then they went inside the room.

"Ok, who's going first, if no one wants to go first then I'll go first." Jimmy said

Almost immediately Jaden, Harley, Rachel, and Katrina yelled "No!"

"Why not?" Alexis asked.

"Because Jimmy is tone deaf!" Rachel explained

"I'll go first." Jaden said. Then he selected a song got on the stage.

"This is going to be good." Chazz whispers sarcastically.

Then the music started playing _'Everlasting Luv by BREAKERZ'_. (Which I don't own)

_Konna nimo soba ni iru noni_  
_Boku no omoi todokanakute_  
_Tokei no hari wa makimodosenai_  
_Tomo ni mita ano keshiki wo_  
_Wasureshimawanai youni_  
_Kioku no pazuru wo atsumete_  
_Toumeina kimi no hitomi_  
_Utsuru sugata ano koro no boku janai keredo_

_EVERLASTING LUV_  
_Meikyuu no youni meguru sekai de_  
_Kawaranai omoi wo kimi ni..._

_EVERLASTING LUV_  
_Kuroi yami ga osottekitemo_  
_Donna toki datte kimi wo mamoru kara_

_Aishita sekai wa yami_  
_Furitsuzuku ame wa marude_  
_Kono sora ga nagasu namida no you de_  
_Kimi dake wa waratteite_  
_Donna ni tsurai toki datte_  
_Kimi no egao wa saigo no kibou_

_Boku no na wo yobugoe_  
_Kono kokoro ni atsui kaze ga fukiareteyuku_

_EVERLASTING LUV_  
_Ichido dake negai ga kanau nara_  
_Kaeritai kimi no tonari ni_

_EVERLASTING LUV_  
_Subete no nazo wo tokiakashite_  
_Kimi to zutto irareru youni_  
_Tsunaida sono te wo hanasanai kara_

_EVERLASTING LUV_  
_Meikyuu no youni meguru sekai de_  
_Kawaranai omoi wo kimi ni..._

_EVERLASTING LUV_  
_Ima wa mada ienai keredo_  
_Kimi dake wo aishiteru_  
_(EVERLASTING LUV)_

_Ichido dake negai ga kanau nara_  
_Kaeritai kimi no tonari ni_

_EVERLASTING LUV_  
_Subete no nazo wo tokiakashite_  
_Kimi to zutto irareru youni_  
_Tsunaida sono te wo hanasanai kara_  
_Yume no naka de kimi ni sasayaita_  
_Itsuka kanarazu mukae ni yuku yo_  
_EVERLASTING LUV_

All of Jaden's friends, except Jimmy, Harley, Rachel and Katrina, were shocked of Jaden's amazing singing even though it in Japanese. Then they clapped and Jaden sat down.

"That was great Jaden, I didn't know you sing." Alexis said.

"Thanks." Jaden said

"You should in a duo with me, we can become famous." Atticus offered.

"Uh, no thanks, I raher be a duelist." Jaden said.

"So who is next?" Rachel asked

"Does this have American songs in there?" Atticus asked

"Yes." Katrina answered.

"Alright then I'll go next." Atticus said.

"Uh oh, plug your ears guys." Alexis warned.

Then Atticus selected a song and held the microphone. Then the music started playing _'It's Raining Men by Geri Halliwell'_. (Which again I don't own)

_Humidity is rising  
Barometer's getting low  
According to our sources  
The street's the place to go_

_Cause' tonight for the first time_  
_Just about half past ten_  
_For the first time in history_  
_It's gonna start raining men_

_It's raining men_  
_Hallelujah_  
_It's raining men_  
_Amen_

_It's raining men_  
_Hallelujah_  
_It's raining men_  
_Amen_

_Humidity is rising_  
_Barometer's getting low_  
_According to our sources_  
_The street's the place to go_

_Cause' tonight for the first time_  
_Just about half past ten_  
_For the first time in history_  
_It's gonna start rainin men_

_It's raining men_  
_Hallelujah_  
_It's raining men_  
_Amen_

_I'm gonna go out_  
_I'm gonna let myself get_  
_Absolutely soaking wet_

_It's rainin men_  
_Hallelujah_  
_It's raining men_  
_Every special men_

_Tall blonde dark and lean_  
_Rough and tough and strong and mean_

_God bless Mother Nature_  
_She's a single woman too_  
_She took over heaven_  
_And she did what she had to do_

_She fought every Angel_  
_To rearranged the sky_  
_So that each and every woman_  
_Could find the perfect guy_

_It's raining men_

_Don't get yourself Weather Girls_  
_I know you want to_

_I feel stormy weather moving in_  
_About to begin_  
_Hear the thunder_  
_Don't you loose your head_  
_Rip off the roof and stay in bed_  
_(Rip off the roof and stay)_

_It's raining men_  
_Hallelujah_  
_It's raining men_  
_Amen_

_It's raining men_  
_Hallelujah_  
_It's raining men_  
_Amen_

_It's raining men_  
_Hallelujah_  
_It's raining men_  
_Amen_

_It's raining men_  
_Hallelujah_  
_It's raining men_  
_Amen_

_It's raining men_  
_It's raining men_  
_It's raining men_

When the song ended, they were shocked and surprised that he actually sang that song.

"How was it?" Atticus asked.

"It was really shocking that's for sure." Katrina commented.

"Great." Atticus said.

"Hey, here's an idea, how about we do a duo this time, any volunteers?"

"Jaden, why don't you go again?" Harley said pushing him to the stage.

"Hey, wait." Jaden said

"Alexis, how about you?" Katrina said pushing her too.

"What are you-?" Alexis said

"So how about a duo from the lovely couple?" Harley and Katrina said at the same time.

"Alright." Jaden and Alexis yelled.

Then they go and select a song.

"Hey Alexis, do you how to sing in Japanese?" Jaden asked.

"I know how to sing Japanese a little so is that ok." Alexis answered.

"Ok." Jaden said. Then he selected a song and went up to the stage.

"All you have to do is look at the words on the screen ok." Jaden explained Alexis nodded.

Then the song started playing _'Moment from Gundam Seed'_. (Which again I don't own)

_dare mo minna samayoinagara  
kotae o sagashite..._

_futari naraba jikan sae mo shihai dekiru to_  
_omotteta ano koro_  
_tsukihi wa nagare sora no iro mo kawaru you ni_  
_surechigatteta kokoro_

_megurikuru kisetsu no naka de_  
_ano toki ga tomareba ii no ni_  
_futari mada samayoinagara_  
_kono sora no kanata ni ai o sagashite..._

_ima no kimi ni utsuru sora wa donna iro na no?_  
_kikikaesenai mama_  
_taisetsu na koto wasurete shimatte iku you de_  
_sukoshi tomadou kokoro_

_mekurumeku ginga no naka de_  
_sono kokoro taguriyoseteru_  
_futari tada hoshi o miagete_  
_ano toki no sora no iro o kasaneteru_

_taisetsu na koto wasurete shimawanaide ite_  
_kegare o shiranu kokoro_

_megurikuru kisetsu no naka de_  
_kono hoshi ga kiesaru toki ni wa_  
_kokorogoto ZERO ni modoshite_  
_shounen no hitomi de mitsumete_  
_futari mata ano yume no hate e_  
_arukidasu tsunaida te o hanasazuni_

Then the music ended and the guys cheered. They both sat down after that.

"That was amazing guys; you two were in perfect sync." Rachel said causing both of them to blush. Then Jimmy look at his watch and it reads 3:30.

"It almost time for the party, so we better be ready, lets go." Jimmy said.

Then everyone left the Karaoke Box and drove back to Jaden's house. Jaden gave Bastion one of his extra tuxes; Zane and Atticus wear his father's tuxes. Chazz already got his tux and Syrus wear the tux he bought earlier.

All the boys wear regular tuxes; Rachel and Katrina have their dresses, Rachel was wearing a red dress, Katrina was wearing a yellow dress and like Serena said Alexis will borrow one of her dresses at the party. Then they drove to Serena's mansion.

* * *

**Serena's Mansion**

The gang arrived at Serena's Mansion at 4:45, they were 15 minutes early and already many employees from the company they work are outside the mansion talking to each other waiting for the gates to open. Then Serena came down, saw them, and came up to them.

"You guys are here early come, I show you the back way." Serena said. Then she led them into the mansion.

"You guys wait here, while I help Alexis change into her dress, Rachel, Katrina come with me." Serena said. Then she drags Alexis up the stairs with Rachel and Katrina into a room full of dresses.

"Now what to choose from, ah, here." Serena said. Then Serena handed a blue dress to Alexis and pushed her to the changing room. It took a few minutes to get dress then she got out and put on blue heels. Then they went back with the boys.

"What's taking them so long?" Crowler said impatiently.

"Look they're here." Atticus pointed.

Then they turn and look at Alexis she was wearing a blue dress that strap to her right shoulder and blue heels. Jaden and Chazz both blush.

"How do I look?" Alexis asked embarrassed.

"You look very stunning." Jaden complimented while blushing.

"Ok, let the party start." Serena said.

Then the employees pile in the mansion and they sat at many tables. Serena's father spoke about the 100th anniversary and some history of his family. Then when he finishes his story, music started playing and some pairs of employees dance and some eat. Jaden and the gang ate then Jimmy and Rachel got up and dance. So did Harley and Katrina. Then Jaden got up from his seat and walk to Alexis.

"Alexis would you like to dance?" Jaden asked extended his hand.

"Sure." Alexis answered and grabbed his hand and got up.

They walk to the dance floor just in time for another song to start _'Kami no sono by Del Regno.'_

_Lethe no kawa noboriyukeba  
hatenaku tsuzuku kami no sono  
erabareshi mono tachidakega  
yurusare kurorakuen_

_Sora wa hakura tooku  
la gloria misura nel ciel  
haha naru te sashinoberu  
entra nel petto mio_

_tennkuu mau kami no kurosu  
suzukaze fuki hana wo furasu  
itami nayami kurushimi sae'  
subete kara tokiharatareru del regno_

They dance beautifully together, the rythme of the music is like thir dancing and their movements were graceful.

_kanashimi tsuki hito no yo ni  
amaneku hikari furisosogu  
iki tashikeru mono subete  
megumi ukee kagayaku_

_utsu ni yuku sekai ni  
l'universo a dio fa simile  
towo no inochi ataeru  
che madre fa sovra figlio_

_Kuon no niji kakaru seichi  
matataku hoshimo koukou to  
itami nayami kurushimi sae  
subete kara tokihanatareru del regno_

_tenkuu mau kami no kurosu  
suzukaze fuki hana wo furasu  
itami nayami kurushimi sae  
subete kara tokihanatareru del regno_

When the song ended they did a big finish. Then they went back to their seat.

"Jaden I didn't know you can dance too." Alexis said.

"Thanks, my mom teaches me some dance moves." Jaden explained.

"Wow, you're really amazing." Alexis said.

"Thanks, Alexis do you want to come with me." Jaden asked.

"Ok where?" Alexis asked.

"I'll show you." Jaden said.

Then they went outside and walk near the water fountain.

"So Jaden why did you bring me here?" Alexis asked.

"I thought I'd get some personal time with you." Jaden answered.

"Jaden can I ask you something?" Alexis asked.

"Sure." Jaden answered.

"When you got your memory back, did you miss Sakura?" Alexis asked.

Then there was silence. Finally Jaden answered.

"I do, but ever since I meet you and the others, I'm over her and I know that in my heart that she wants me to be happy like I'm happy that I ever met you and to be with you." Jaden said. Then Jaden hug her tightly and Alexis return the hug.

"Does that answer your question?" Jaden asked while looking at her eyes with love.

"Yes." Alexis answered.

Then Jaden kiss and Alexis kiss back. They deepen the kiss and stay like that. Then they part lips due to lack of oxygen. Then Jaden look at his watch and it reads 7:00.

"We better get going." Jaden said and Alexis nodded.

Then they went back to the party and gather the gang to leave. Alexis changed back to her regular clothes. Then they drove back to Jaden's house to get their luggage but first they need to get out of their formal clothes and change. When that's done they check if they forgot anything. Then they got their tickets, load their stuff to the two cars then they got in and drove to the airport.

When they got to the airport they park at the parking lot, grabbed their stuff and went inside the airport. Then they went to the front desk and put their stuff to the luggage cart and wait for the plane to be ready. When the plane to Duel Academy is boarding Jaden and the gang said their goodbyes to Jimmy, Rachel, Harley and Katrina then went inside the plane. Then the plane took flight; Jaden and Alexis sat together in the plane, the others were near them and they rest until they get to Duel Academy.

* * *

**Me**: Finally done, hope you guys like this chapter and the songs I choose. Anyway I don't own the lyrics I use. Just so you know just one more chapter and I complete my first story. When I complete it I'll rewrite it into an oneshot. Then I might type a sequel for this. Should I type a sequel? Tell me if you want then. Anyway **Please REVIEW**. One chapter to go and this story is finish.


	10. Sunday:Welcome back

**Me**: This is the last chapter of the story, so sad. Anyway enjoy the last chapter and I'm glad got more than 1000 hits from this story now. Also I decide that I will make a sequel but not now, maybe sometime in winter break and I'll inform you on what I'm working on.

"Talking"

_"Thoughts"/Flashback/dreams_

"**Yelling**"

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Yugioh GX or Detective Conan.**

**Claimer: I do own Mr. James Yuki, Sakura, and the story**

* * *

**Lost Memories of Love **

_Sunday/ Welcome back_

It was 8:00 am at Duel Academy and the plane had just arrived from Japan. The chancellor was waiting outside to welcome them back. Then the airplane landed and docked. Then Jaden and his friend came out of the airplane. When they got their bags, they went outside and saw the chancellor waiting for them.

"Ah, Jaden welcome back." Sheppard said.

"Good to be back." Jaden said.

"So, how was everyone's trip?" Sheppard asked.

"It was great." Syrus commented.

"We really enjoyed it." Alexis said.

"Good now going back to your dorms and unpack." Sheppard ordered.

Then they did what they were told. Crowler stayed behind to talk about what happen in Japan with Sheppard. Then Jaden, Syrus and Chazz went back to the Slifer Dorm. Bastion went back to the Ra Dorm. Zane and Atticus went to the Obelisk Dorm. Then Alexis went to the Girls dorm.

When Jaden went to his dorm and finish unpacking his stuff, he went out for a walk around the campus. Then he will come back later.

* * *

**In the Girls Dorm**

When Alexis got in her room, crackers popped and there was Jasmine and Mindy waiting for her holding party crackers.

"Hey Alexis, it's good to see you again." Mindy said.

"How was your trip?" Jasmine asked.

"It was great." Alexis answered.

"What's Tokyo like?" Mindy asked.

"It's like a regular city, but in a different language." Alexis said

Then Alexis started to unpack and Jasmine and Mindy help. Then Jasmine got a hold on Alexis's pendent when she got empty her luggage.

"Alexis, who gave you this?" Jasmine pointed at the pendent.

"Hey give that back." Alexis demanded. Then she tries to snatch it back but Jasmine avoided it.

"It says 'We will meet again' so who gave you this?" Mindy asked.

"It's from an old friend." Alexis answered with a slight blush.

"It's Jaden isn't it?" Jasmine said.

"How did you know?" Alexis asked.

"Because of that look on your face." Jasmine explained.

"Judging by this it's about 5 or 6 years old, Jaden couldn't have given you this." Mindy said.

"Ok, start explaining." Jasmine demanded.

Alexis sighed and took a breath. Then she explains that her and Jaden meet before they came to Duel Academy. That she and Jaden hang out in Japan when they were young. When it was time for her to leave the country he gave her that pendent to remember him bye. Jasmine and Mindy were shocked when she finished explaining.

"That would mean that Jaden remembers everything now." Jasmine said.

"Yeah." Alexis said.

"Also does it mean that Jaden learned what fiancée means, right?" Mindy asked. Then Alexis blush and nodded slightly.

"So what did you say when he remember what it means?" Jasmine asked.

"We both agree we're too young for that and decided that we might do it soon after we graduate from here." Alexis said while blushing.

Then Alexis finish unpacking her things. Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy talked about what happened in Japan and what they did. She also told them that Jaden's old enemies kidnapped her and he rescues her. After she told them Jasmine and Mindy were in awe. It was already 12:00 and they went down to the cafeteria for lunch. Then, when Alexis finish her lunch, she went out for a walk to talk to Jaden.

* * *

**At the Slifer Dorm**

"Ah it's good to be back." Syrus said when he finished eating.

"Speak for yourself slacker." Chazz commented.

Then someone knocked at the door. Then Syrus walk up and open the door and it was Alexis.

"Hey Syrus, is Jaden here?" Alexis asked.

"No he went out for a walk a few minutes ago after he finished his lunch." Syrus explained.

"Forget about that loser." Chazz said as he pushes Syrus aside.

"Let's discuss our future together, as long as we're together nothing and I mean nothing can tear us part." Chazz said kneeing with a rose on his hand.

That earns Chazz a smack on the face by Alexis and sending him to the wall then he lay on floor. Then Alexis left to find Jaden.

"You shouldn't have gone there." Syrus said kneeing next to him.

* * *

**At the Edge of the Cliff**

Jaden was standing at the ocean looking at the waves crashing on the rocks back and forth, back and forth as the sun was setting. Then Alexis came up from behind without making a noise and making Jaden notice her. Then she put her mouth near his ear and blow on it, which startled him.

"Alexis, really don't do that." Jaden said putting his hand on his neck. Alexis giggled.

"So Jaden, what are you doing out here?" Alexis asked.

"I was just thinking." Jaden said.

"Thinking about what?" Alexis asked.

"I was thinking about our future; just think I'm an FBI agent so my enemies would target you to get to me if we're together." Jaden said seriously as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"If you get captured like Gin did to you, in Japan it would mean putting you in danger or getting you hurt, I won't forgive myself for that." Jaden said begging. "I think you should just leave me for someone else that won't put you in any danger, please Alexis."

Then Alexis was silence, she was having mixed emotion of whether to be mad, depress, or confuse but she's mostly confuse to reply. Then after a moment she slapped Jaden on the cheek.

"Jaden, you idiot," Alexis yelled and started to shed tears with Jaden surprised. "I don't care if that happen Jaden, all I want is to be with you." Then Alexis went in to his arms and cried.

"Jaden please, you had special training and you protect the world with your strength so you should be able to protect me and you have friends to support you and help, if you leave your friends you won't have the support you need to protect the world with your strength, so don't you even think of leaving us." Alexis said trying to convince him.

Then Jaden was surprised for a moment. Then he softens his eyes and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. Then Alexis kiss back and wrap her arms around his neck. Finally they let go due to lack of oxygen.

"Alexis your right, thanks for clear things up for me." Jaden said.

"Don't mention it." Alexis said. Then they have a quick kiss in front of the sunset before they went back to the others.

In the Slifer CafeteriaIt was already 6:00 and everyone including Jasmine and Mindy was having a party to celebrate his memories returning. "Here's to Jaden who save my sister and regained his memories." Atticus said giving a toast to Jaden. "Cheers." Everyone said as they lightly tapped each other's glasses.

"Now let dig in." Jaden said.

Then they chow down on a feast by Ra yellow's chef and as usual Jaden swallowed down his plate. Then everyone finish eating their dinner, they have multiple of conversations. They were about some things about Japan, what they have plan for tomorrow, even Atticus mentioning about Alexis and Jaden's wedding plans but Alexis and Jaden punched him for that and Chazz cried about it.

Then the party died out and everyone head back to their dorms to rest for their classes tomorrow because tomorrow they will announce who will be selected to be in ceremonial graduation Duel and the selector will choose his or her opponent.

Then Jaden went outside for a breather. Then Alexis came up next to him.

"Thinking again Jaden, careful you might sprain your brain." Alexis said.

"No, just remember about the times and cases I had with Jimmy, I still can believe I have my memory back after for so long." Jaden said.

"Yeah, to tell you the truth, I was afraid that you might change after you got your memory back, but now I'm glad." Alexis said.

"Really?" Jaden asked coming close to Alexis's face.

"Yeah, really." Alexis answered.

Then they share each other a goodnight kiss. Then they part from each other.

"Goodnight." Alexis said while waving away back to her dorm.

"Goodnight." Jaden said while waving back.

Then Jaden went back to his room and sleep for school tomorrow and for a new day to be with Alexis and all of his friends.

**The End**

* * *

**Me**: Ok, in Yugioh Gx tomorrow is the day when Zane decide that Jaden will fight him in his graduation duel. Anyway I hope you like the story through out the summer and soon it's back to school. I'm glad if you guys like it. There are two reasons why I wrote this.

1: How can Jaden be as dense like brick through out the series?

2: When Jaden saw Yubel and didn't remind at first I thought he had amnesia.

Finally I finish my first story and I'll keep doing my best on typing new stories I'm working on. Also I'm sorry if it's short and I'll rewrite this story into an oneshot. Thank you for reading my story and please review.


End file.
